True Love and Illness
by RyuChan444
Summary: AU: she has been ill for years now. and what happens when she meets a seriously hurt youkai in the woods? might be a little oc. SessOC COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

True Love and True Illness  
  
Prologue  
  
I've been ill for months, but I don't know what is wrong with me. I'm not sure if this is fatal or not. Every night, I feel a sharp pain in the same spot… In my chest…, it's hard to breathe when I feel the pain, but it doesn't last long, but every night the pain stays longer and longer. What should I do? I'm afraid of what will happen.   
  
I know that my voice can send any kind of youkai to hell when I sing. That's how I survive, that and my ability to fight with my fists. But I'm not sure how much time I have left, but I have a feeling that it won't be too long from now. I, Kenkako, will stop at nothing to find out what is wrong with me. Every day, I get weaker and weaker, and can barely show my face in battle. I'm more scared than I was before, and I don't know what to do. I need help. Onegai, please help me, anyone.  
  
Youkai= demon  
  
Onegai= please  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do ya think? should i continue? please review! 


	2. A Kuromiko?

here's the next chappie! i hope that you all like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: A Kuromiko!?  
  
Kenkako was walking through a field with her long brown hair blowing in the wind, in her high ponytail. Her forest green eyes showed sadness, and mostly determination. She had on a short dark blue kimono and a pink belt that had a large bow in the back (just like Misao's clothing from Rurouni Kenshin) She was a ningen who was determined to find out what was wrong with her and what will happen to her.   
  
As she was walking, she heard a hissing noise in the wind. Kenkako stopped dead in her tracks and looked to her side only to see a bright akari shining brighter than the sun. She put her hand in front of her eyes to keep the akari from blinding her and waited for the akari to die down.  
  
As the akari disappeared, Kenkako lowered her hand and saw a woman dressed in a all black kimono, with long black hair and blue eyes. Kenkako gasped at the sight of the woman and instantly knew that it was a kuromiko.   
  
"Da-dare are you?" Kenkako said a little frightened.  
  
"I am Jenjada. I've come to help you."  
  
"How did you know that I needed help?" Kenkako said as she took one step back.  
  
"I'm a kuromiko, and I can easily tell when someone needs help."  
  
"Okay…,"  
  
"I know the illness that you have, it's called cancer. In the future, you ningen find out what this illness is and what it can do. Apparently, it's usually always fatal, but I might be able to prevent your death from happening."  
  
"Chotto matte! Do-iu koto da?" Kenkako asked and took another step back.  
  
"What I mean is that you only have a year left to live, and there is a possibility that I might be able to stop your death. If you want me to do this for you then you have to do three tasks in order for this wish to be fulfilled."  
  
"And what are these tasks?"  
  
"You have to find a village to live in, some shelter, and most importantly, someone to ai."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Daga, I will also need something else."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Your voice."  
  
"But, without my voice, how will I communicate, how will I defend myself?"  
  
"You just have to try your best at this. And another thing is that you will be given three days, and if you should fail to fulfill these tasks, then the wish won't be granted and you will be killed by an ookame youkai that comes to whatever village you go to."  
  
Kenkako gasped at the words Jenjada had told her and looked to the side at the forest in front of her. Jenjada looked to the side as well and said, "It'll be better to take that risk instead of dieing painfully slow. So if I was you, then I would take this task."  
  
Kenkako turned back to Jenjada and then thought about this risk one more time.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it." Kenkako said as soon as Jenjada turned back to her.  
  
"A wise decision." Jenjada said softly, "Now, just drink this, and I'll take your voice. But, don't worry, as soon as you have fulfilled all three tasks, I will try to get to you as soon as possible and restore your voice… Ara, you don't have to kiss the one that you ai. If you know that you ai him and there is just a small spark of ai in him, then that will complete the task."   
  
Jenjada then held out a small vile and handed it over to Kenkako. Kenkako looked down at the vile Jenjada held out for her to drink and slowly moved her hand over to the vile and grabbed it. As Kenkako lifted the vile up to her mouth, she slowly tilted it into her mouth a drank the entire vile.  
  
"Okay, now I should go and maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to fulfill your wish." Jenjada said and smiled at her brightly, "I will try my best to fulfill your wish. Abayo."  
  
Kenkako nodded her head as Jenjada bowed in goodbye and a bright akari surrounded her and slowly disappeared. Kenkako opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out when she tried to talk. Kenkako slowly turned back to the forest and started to walk through the forest in search for a village, shelter, and most importantly, someone to ai.   
  
Kuromiko= witch  
  
Ningen= human  
  
Akari= light  
  
Dare= who  
  
Chotto matte= wait a minute  
  
Do-iu koto da= what do you mean?  
  
Ai= love  
  
Daga= however  
  
Ara= oh  
  
Abayo= goodbye 


	3. In Search for a Village and Shelter

Chapter Two: In search for a village and shelter  
  
Kenkako was walking almost all day, and she thought that she wouldn't find a village by nightfall. Kenkako was about to give up for the day and try again tomorrow, until she saw a small clearing close by that had some huts in it and knew that it was a village.   
  
Kenkako then smiled with joy and rushed down to the village and looked for someone to help her. Kenkako walked up to one woman dressed in a light blue kimono with her long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail and was sitting in a field working on some of the crops that she was trying to grow.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
Kenkako nodded her headed and tried hard to figure out how to tell her that she can't speak, without telling her.  
  
"Is there something wrong? Why aren't you talking?" the woman asked.  
  
Kenkako set her hand on her throat showing the woman that she can't speak, and slowly shook her head.  
  
"Ara, you can't speak?"   
  
Kenkako shook her head again and smiled faintly.  
  
"Ano, do you want me to find you a place to stay or do you want me to direct you to someplace?"  
  
Kenkako nodded her head and pointed to a hut showing that she wanted to find some shelter.  
  
"Okay, so you need a place to stay, ano, I'll go and see if the head priest of the village will let you stay in the village. You can stay in my hut while I go talk to him."   
  
Kenkako smiled brightly and bowed to show thanks as the woman stood up and walked to a hut that was close by. Kenkako looked down and saw that the crops, that the woman was trying to grow, were too dry and needed to be water a little. Kenkako bent down and picked up the wooden water bucket and poured a little bit of water on them.   
  
The crop seemed to be a little bit more healthier and seemed to be doing a lot better than before. Kenkako knew that the woman would be happy to know that she helped make the crop better than it was better and turned to face the hut that the woman had walked into.  
  
Kenkako waited for a while for the woman to come back out. Kenkako then sat down in a spot where there were no crops, just dirt, and continued to wait.   
  
After a while, the woman had finally come back out with a smile on her face. Kenkako stood back up and smiled as well thinking that she was able to stay.  
  
"The head priest said that you are allowed to stay, and I get to show you your new home. The only thing that he doesn't want you doing is taking any fish for the preserve. In order for you to have some of the fish to eat, you have to come to me or the high priest and ask for permission."  
  
Kenkako smiled brightly, and bowed in thank you, and followed the woman through the field and to a small hut by the river. Kenkako was a little surprised at how small the hut was and followed the woman into the hut.  
  
"It's kinda small, but I think that this should keep you save from the weather and anything that might lurk in the woods at night."  
  
Kenkako nodded her head and walked into the middle of the hut. The hut was only a small room that could only hold one person and one visitor. Kenkako turned around and saw the woman walking out of the hut saying, "Well, I better get back to the field, and just so you know, my hut is the one on the right side of the high priest's hut. Ja ne."  
  
Kenkako nodded again and walked outside the hut and looked at the bright and shining stars above her, that were starting to appear. 'All is going according to plan. I have found a village, and some shelter, now all I need is one to ai. I'll get started on that tomorrow, right now, I need to get some rest.'  
  
Kenkako turned back into her cabin and sat down in a corner and slowly closed her eyes, but wasn't asleep just yet. Kenkako could easily hear the crickets and some of the people talking in the village, but kept on thinking of how she can with just a little spark of love from someone in just two days now. All was a mystery to her of how she could complete this last task, but she knew that she was eventually find out.  
  
'I hope that I can pull this off.'  
  
Ara= oh  
  
Ano= well  
  
Ja ne= later, see ya, bye, etc.  
  
Ai= love 


	4. Finding a stranger named Sesshomaru

Here's the next chapter, I'm just continuing the story even though there's no reviews for this story only because I promise a friend at school that I'd post the entire story. I've already got the story finished, I just need to post the chapters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: Finding a stranger named Sesshomaru  
  
Kenkako awoke at the sound of birds chirping just outside her hut and slowly fluttered her eyes open. She slowly stood up and walked over to the door of her hut. Kenkako slowly opened the door and stepped into the morning light. Kenkako brought a hand up to her face and rubbed her eyes. She turned her head and saw the woman, from last night, working in the field again. 'So she works even early in the morning?'   
  
Kenkako then turned to the forest to take a walk to help get her wide awake. She had always enjoyed taking a little stroll through the forest, because it made her feel happy, even when she knew that might not live by tomorrow.  
  
While Kenkako was walking, a bright akari, light a shooting star, flew across the sky, just barely touching the trees. The gust of wind that came from the akari, almost made Kenkako tumble to the ground, but she set her foot on the ground as fast as she could and kept her balance. Kenkako quickly turned to her side to see were the akari had landed, and followed it's direction.   
  
Kenkako ran as fast as she could until she came across a small clearing where she saw the akari land. Kenkako slowly walked into the clearing, only to find someone in a white kimono with a furry boa wrapped around that person. He had long silver hair, and missing one arm. Kenkako knew a certain kind of spell that could fully restore his missing arm. All Kenkako needed was the right kind of herb.  
  
Kenkako took one step closer to the person lying on the ground and knew that it was a youkai. Kenkako was a little scared at first, but if she was going to die either tomorrow or in a year, then why not take chances? She took a few more steps closer and then jumped back when the youkai suddenly sat up and growled at her with blood red eyes.  
  
Kenkako only gave a slight gasp, and stood there frozen in fear but took one step closer to the youkai. She could now tell that it was a male youkai, and that he needed help. Kenkako thought that if she could help the youkai, then maybe he wouldn't hurt her. The youkai just stared at her with his blood red eyes for a while, but soon turned them back to the original color, gold.  
  
Kenkako now knew that the youkai wasn't going to hurt her now, but knew that he needed all the help that he can get. Kenkako bent down next to the youkai and pulled a small vile out of her kimono. Kenkako then held the vile out for the youkai to take out of her hand, but he just turned his head to the side refuses to take the vile.   
  
Kenkako lowered her hand that contained the vile to her lap, and then lowered her head, to where she was just staring at the vile.  
  
"Girl, your kindness is wasted. I, Sesshomaru, don't need the help of a ningen."  
  
Kenkako looked back up to the youkai, known as Sesshomaru, and felt that no matter what, she should still try to help him. Kenkako tried to offer Sesshomaru the vile again, but he still refused. Kenkako slowly stood up and figured that if Sesshomaru wasn't going to drink the vile to help him gain back his strength, then maybe she could help restore his arm.  
  
When Kenkako was out of sight for about ten minutes, Sesshomaru thought that she wouldn't being coming back. He felt relieved that she wasn't coming back, because there was something in that girls eyes that made he wonder about her.  
  
When Kenkako finally returned, she returned as quietly as possible. Sesshomaru was fast asleep, so Kenkako would be able to restore his arm without having Sesshomaru telling her to leave him alone. Kenkako sat down to the side of Sesshomaru, where his missing arm was, and crumbled up the herbs. Kenkako then sprinkled them on top of Sesshomaru's shoulder and slowly moved down to the part where the arm was missing.   
  
When Kenkako finished sprinkling the herb on Sesshomaru's arm, Kenkako set her hands together and shut her eyes and sat there silently. After a while, a akari started to appear just below Sesshomaru's shoulder and formed into an arm. Kenkako slowly opened her eyes and gave a faint smile. Kenkako stood up and started to leave the clearing, knowing that Sesshomaru would not what anymore help from her.   
  
"Matte."  
  
Kenkako stopped dead in her tracks, and turned her head in Sesshomaru's direction, seeing that he was wide awake. Kenkako suddenly found herself staring into golden eyes, that were staring into her forest green eyes. Kenkako started to blush a little when Sesshomaru just stared into her eyes for a while and felt relieved when Sesshomaru finally started to talk.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Sesshomaru asked softly.  
  
Kenkako looked down to the ground and felt a little sad that she couldn't tell Sesshomaru why she wanted to help and why she couldn't talk.  
  
"Doushita? Can't you talk?"  
  
Kenkako slowly shook her head, still facing the ground. Sesshomaru just watched Kenkako as she just stared at the ground.  
  
"Ano, domo arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
Kenkako felt a little tense at the change of attitude and didn't know what to do. 'Nani? Naze? A while ago, he didn't want me to help him, and now he's thanking me for helping him. Now, I'm very confused.'  
  
"Are you coming back?"   
  
Kenkako felt a little surprised at his question and slowly nodded her head. Sesshomaru just stared into her eyes and then turned his head to the side as Kenkako turned around and left, still wondering why he changed his attitude.  
  
Akari= light  
  
Youkai= demon  
  
Ningen= human  
  
Matte= wait  
  
Doushita= what's wrong  
  
Ano= well  
  
Domo arigatou gozaimasu= thank you very much  
  
Nani= what  
  
Naze= why 


	5. Third and fatal day

Here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four: Third and fatal day  
  
Kenkako could see that it was starting to get dark, when she made it to the village, and the stars were starting to appear when she left Sesshomaru. She then thought that he would probably be hungry, and rushed to the preserve to get some fish to give to Sesshomaru in the morning.  
  
When Kenkako had retrieved the fish she needed, she walked out of the preserve and started to walk toward her hut. When Kenkako was about to open the door to her hut, one of the villagers saw her fish and rushed over to her.  
  
"Hey! You shouldn't steal from the preserve! I didn't see you ask the high priest for the fish, so take this!" When the villager stopped talking, he started to kick Kenkako.  
  
Kenkako fell to the ground, still holding the fish, while the man continued to kick her.   
  
"I'm telling the high priest about this."  
  
With that, the man walked away, while Kenkako still laid there on the ground, and tried to stand up. Kenkako just weakly got back to her feet and walked into her hut. Kenkako shut the door and walked to the corner, where she now slept, and closed her eyes to try and sleep.   
  
After trying to sleep for more than an hour, Kenkako realized that no matter how much she tried, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was stuck on the villager who caught her with the fish she got, and mostly on Sesshomaru.  
  
'I'm still wondering about that Sesshomaru. As far as I'm concerned, Sesshomaru told me to get lost and that he didn't need my help, then when I came back, I helped him and then he thanked me and wanted to know if I was coming back. I'm just a little confused by this, but I think that he is actually a nice guy once you get to know him… *gasp*…Tomorrow's the three day! If I don't find someone to ai, then I'll be killed!. What am I going to do!?' Kenkako started to get a little scared and turned on her side and tried to get to sleep without even thinking of what might happen tomorrow.  
  
As the night grew silent, and Kenkako fell fast asleep, a strange figure stood in a crop field that was right behind the high priest's hut.  
  
~*~  
  
As the morning akari came in, and the night soon turned to day, Kenkako slowly opened her eyes and stood up to stretch. She turned to the fish that she had caught the night before and wrapped it in a cloth and stuck it into her kimono.   
  
As Kenkako headed to the door, she heard someone talking outside. Kenkako froze at the sudden thought of the ookame youkai that was suppose to kill her today. Kenkako slowly opened the door and peeked outside to see if that someone was a ookame youkai.   
  
Kenkako gasped at the sight of the high priest trying to beg for mercy to a ookame youkai, but failed. Right in front of Kenkako, the high priest was slaughtered by the ookame youkai and all of the other ookame that were with him. Kenkako ran out of her hut and ran into the forest, hoping that she wouldn't be killed any time soon.  
  
Kenkako took one last look at the village and saw the woman that helped her find some shelter, being slaughtered. Kenkako burst into tears as she kept on running and tried to concentrate on finding Sesshomaru. 'I've got to find Sesshomaru, maybe if he has gotten most of his strength back, then maybe he can help me get away from the ookame youkai.'   
  
As Kenkako continued running, she took another look back on the trail that she was running from, and saw ookame youkai chasing her. Kenkako tried to run faster, to get away from the ookame youkai, but didn't get that much faster. When Kenkako could see the clearing that Sesshomaru was in, she remembered that if Sesshomaru was still too weak, then he might not be able to defeat the ookame youkai.  
  
Kenkako then tried to lead the ookame youkai away from Sesshomaru. She could see that Sesshomaru was wide awake, and tried to ignore the fact that he could easily anything that would come into view. Kenkako looked back again at the ookame youkai picking up speed. Kenkako then turned to the trail ahead of her and noticed that went right across Sesshomaru's vision. Kenkako also knew that Sesshomaru already knew that she was there because he's an inu youkai.  
  
Kenkako then tried to pick up speed again and only got a little further. When she finally got into Sesshomaru's view, she tried her best not to look at him and just keep on running. When she was in the middle of Sesshomaru's view, she tripped.  
  
~*~  
  
'Naze is she running? Matte! Are those ookame youkai?! I have to help her since she helped me!' Sesshomaru then stood up and rushed to Kenkako's side in a flash to defend her from the ookame youkai.   
  
When Sesshomaru made it to Kenkako's side, he sharpened his claws slashed through the ookame youkai. Kenkako turned her head and saw Sesshomaru slash through the youkai. Kenkako was surprised at the sight of Sesshomaru saving her life, and gave a faint smile.   
  
Sesshomaru turned to face Kenkako and bent down to help Kenkako up. When Kenkako saw Sesshomaru hold out his hand to help her up, she smiled again and gently grabbed his hand.  
  
As soon as Kenkako got back on her feet, and Sesshomaru was about to ask her why ookame youkai were chasing her, they heard someone from behind them.  
  
"So, you are the only one left that was able to escape the village, eh? Well, you won't survive this!"  
  
Kenkako gave a faint gasp at the ookame youkai with the long black hair in a hair ponytail and had blue eyes. Sesshomaru pushed Kenkako behind him and held his claws out ready to attack.   
  
"Who are you and what do you want with this girl?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"My name is Kouga, and I just wanted to kill her so my ookame comrades will have a full stomach." Kouga said.  
  
"I will not allow you to do that." Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"I'm afraid your too late to stop me." Kouga laughed.  
  
"Are?"  
  
Sesshomaru then turned around and saw Kenkako suddenly fall to the ground dead.  
  
Ai= love  
  
Akari= light  
  
Ookame= wolf  
  
Youkai= demon  
  
Inu= dog  
  
Naze= why  
  
Matte= wait  
  
Are= huh (used by men while Ara is used by women) 


	6. Discovery

Chapter Five: Discovery  
  
A pack of wolves had come up from behind Kenkako and killed her right behind her and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wasn't able to smell them because the other youkai, known as Kouga, had the same smell.  
  
Sesshomaru bent down over Kenkako and picked her up off the ground.  
  
"You…, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Sesshomaru yelled at the top of his lungs, and eyes glowing red.  
  
"Eeto… Nani… do I do now?" Kouga whimpered out at the sight of Sesshomaru beginning to transform.  
  
Sesshomaru gently placed Kenkako against a nearby tree and continued to transform. 'This is dangerous…, I gotta get all of my ookame comrades and I to safety.'  
  
"This isn't safe, retreat!" Kouga yelled out as he and his comrades turned around and retreated.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes lost the red glow and changed back to gold as he turned back around to see Kenkako against the tree. Sesshomaru took a few steps closer to Kenkako and unsheathed his sword. Sesshomaru held the sword just a few feet above Kenkako and could see the spirits from the underworld. Sesshomaru then swung his sword through the spirits of the underworld, and put his sword back in its sheath.  
  
Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kenkako and lifted her off of the tree, and close to him. Sesshomaru listened closely to see if Kenkako would make a sound, and heard a faint heart-beat after another heart-beat. Kenkako slowly opened her eyes and looked up to Sesshomaru, eyes shining more than before.  
  
"It's alright, you're safe now." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Kenkako gave Sesshomaru a faint smile as Sesshomaru helped her back up. Sesshomaru still wondered why Kenkako still couldn't talk, but decided to worry about other matters, like where Kenkako was going to live now. Then it hit him, Sesshomaru now knew what to do with Kenkako.  
  
"Now that you have lost your home, you can stay with me."  
  
Kenkako gave a faint gasp at the words she heard from Sesshomaru, and couldn't help but give him a hug for helping her three times. 'Naze…, is this girl hugging me?' Sesshomaru gently grabbed Kenkako's hands and pulled her off of him. Sesshomaru was about to tell Kenkako something else, until a akari appeared to the side of him.  
  
As the akari started to disappear, a figure in a black kimono started to come into view.  
  
"Kenkako, you did it, you completed the three tasks. Demo…, I'm afraid that I wasn't able to fulfill your wish. Gomen nosahi." as soon as Jenjada had finished telling Kenkako that she couldn't stop her death, she held out a vile with a croak on it.   
  
Jenjada pulled the croak out of the vile and a strange white gas came out of the vile and headed towards Kenkako. Kenkako was a little surprised at first, but when the gas circled her neck and disappeared, Kenkako didn't feel so scared anymore. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was a little tense about the gas coming out of the vile and heading toward Kenkako, but realized that Jenjada was a friend to Kenkako and wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"Gomen ne, Kenkako-san. Onegai, forgive me…Abayo." as Jenjada said her few words, she disappeared in the bright akari once again.  
  
Sesshomaru was a little surprised at the way Jenjada came and went and looked down at Kenkako with her hand on her throat.  
  
"Dare was that?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing that he wouldn't get a reply from Kenkako.  
  
"That was Jenjada." Kenkako said softly, as she looked at the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru was so surprised that Kenkako could talk, that he gave a small gasp. She had told him, by simply nodding her head when he asked her if she could talk, that she couldn't talk and now she was. Kenkako turned her head towards Sesshomaru and looked into his golden eyes with sad forest green eyes.  
  
"You-you can talk? I thought that you couldn't speak."   
  
"I had to give up my voice for three days, to have my wish granted. Demo…, Jenjada doesn't have the power to fulfill this kind of wish." Kenkako said turning her head to the spot where Jenjada was, and still had the sad look in her eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru could easily see the sadness in her eyes and felt a little sorry for her. Sesshomaru brought his hand up and set it on Kenkako's cheek and made her face him again. Kenkako started to blush a little, but was able to hide it, and Sesshomaru still had his cold expression on though.  
  
"Now that you have your voice back, what's your name? It's Kenkako right?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Hai, demo…, are you sure that you want me to stay with you? You're the first person to ever except me." Kenkako said, "no one's ever treated me as kind as you have."  
  
It was then, that Sesshomaru started to blush for the first time in his life. Kenkako started to blush as well, but just like Sesshomaru, she tried to hide it.  
  
"Hai, I would love it, if you would come with me. Besides, you restored my arm, and for that I am truly in your debt."  
  
"Domo arigatou gozaimasu." Kenkako said smiling as Sesshomaru smiled back and turned around to leave the area with Kenkako following behind.  
  
Kenkako started to blush even more that time but tried her best not to let Sesshomaru know that. 'Naze am I feeling this way? It's like I'm in love with Sesshomaru…Matte…Jenjada said that if I ai someone and that someone has the slightest spark of ai for me then that would help save me. I think…, I think that I'm in ai with Sesshomaru, and maybe he has a little glimpse of ai for me as well. I just figured it out. I…I am in ai with Sesshomaru.'  
  
Kenkako looked up to Sesshomaru, facing his back as they walked, and felt a warm feeling inside her that made her feel happy. Sesshomaru could feel Kenkako watching him from behind him, and didn't know if it was a good thing or not. Sesshomaru, also, started to feel a slight warm feeling inside him that made him feel as if he should always be there for Kenkako.  
  
"When you said that Jenjada was unable to fulfill your wish, ano, nani was your wish?" Sesshomaru asked without turning back to see Kenkako.  
  
Kenkako stopped for a split second and then said softly, "It's a long story."  
  
"That's okay, you can tell me your 'long' story."   
  
Kenkako took in a deep breath and got ready to tell Sesshomaru every thing that she had done in the past three days.  
  
Youkai= demon  
  
Eeto= eer  
  
Nani= what  
  
Naze= why  
  
Akari= light  
  
Demo= but  
  
Gomen nosahi= I'm sorry  
  
Gomen ne= I'm sorry  
  
Onegai= please  
  
Abayo= good-bye  
  
Dare= who  
  
Hai= yes  
  
Domo arigatou gozaimasu= thank you very much  
  
Matte= wait  
  
Ai= love  
  
Ano= well 


	7. Annoying Toad comes into the picture

Chapter Six: Annoying Toad comes into the picture  
  
Kenkako took in a deep breath and started the long story with emotion as she went on.  
  
"Ano…, I've been…ill…, for months, maybe even a year now, and Jenjada told me all about the disease I have. Apparently, Jenjada is a kuromiko and has been to the future, so she told me that my disease is usually always fatal. She said that she might be able to stop my death, but only if I did three tasks in three days and give up my voice."  
  
"So, all this time, you were ill and Jenjada wanted to help you." Sesshomaru said, still walking through the forest.  
  
"Hai, and after that, I had to go find a village, shelter, and…" Kenkako paused for a moment and started to blush even more than before.  
  
"And?" Sesshomaru said, turning around to face Kenkako.  
  
"And…," Kenkako looked down to the ground as she continued, "someone to…ai."  
  
Sesshomaru and Kenkako stood in silence for a while until Sesshomaru finally broke the silence.  
  
"Someone to ai? And dare is this someone?"  
  
Kenkako looked up to Sesshomaru and started to blush even more than ever and wasn't able to hide this one. Sesshomaru could easily see how badly she was blushing and took a few steps close to her.  
  
"I…I-I'm not sure who that someone is." Kenkako said a little nervous.  
  
Sesshomaru felt a little bit sad that Kenkako didn't say who it was that she loved, but soon felt a little bit happier at what she said next.  
  
"Demo…, that person has to ai me in return, even if I don't know that they ai me, so that's one reason why I don't know who it is." Kenkako said softly and facing the ground again.  
  
"Ano, I think I might know that someone is." Sesshomaru said softly.  
  
Kenkako looked back up to Sesshomaru, who was just a mere foot away from her and was smiling. Kenkako was a little nervous about the look in his eyes, but soon realized that it was him that loved her. Kenkako soon smiled back as Sesshomaru took another step closer to her. Kenkako was started to wonder what Sesshomaru was doing, until it hit her. Sesshomaru loved her more than she thought.  
  
Just when Sesshomaru was only a few inches away from Kenkako, a scrawny little toad-like youkai came out of nowhere, running straight toward them.  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA, SESSHOMARU-SAMA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Jaken yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru turned around and looked down to the little youkai and had his cold expression back on. Jaken kept on blabbering about what happened to Sesshomaru when he went to face InuYasha.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, did you win against InuYasha in the battle? Or did InuYasha win? Not that I want to bother you or anything, but did InuYasha win or did you win? If InuYasha won then what happened to you?" Jaken asked, talking a little too fast.  
  
Kenkako now wished that instead of losing her voice, she wished that she lost her ability to hear, because this Jaken was being such a blabber mouth! Kenkako tried her best to ignore the little blabber mouth but he was so loud, that it was hard to concentrate on more important matters.  
  
Sesshomaru could see that Jaken was starting to bug Kenkako a lot more than he had expected, only because Jaken was more talkative now. Sesshomaru turned back to the little Jaken, who was still talking too much, and decided that enough is enough.  
  
"Jaken, damare." Sesshomaru said coldly.  
  
Jaken instantly shut up and turned to look at Sesshomaru, as he passed him without looking at him. It was then that Jaken noticed Kenkako following right after Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hey! Sesshomaru-sama! Naze- are you bringing this useless ningen with you? She is not worthy of your presence." Jaken said as he ran up to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Jaken, for the last time, damare. You're talking more than normal now." Sesshomaru said coldly.  
  
'Wow, Sesshomaru can really change his tone quickly. A minute ago, Sesshomaru was…happy…, now he's just as cold as ever. I wander if it is a good idea to be around him when he's angry. I do think I want to see his angry side.' Kenkako was a little suspicious about Sesshomaru, now that he was all of a sudden so cold-hearted. As they walked, Kenkako would wander where they're heading every now and then.  
  
Sesshomaru continued walking, but was only thinking of Kenkako as they walked into a field where Aun was waiting. Kenkako was a little surprised when she saw the two-headed dragon, until Sesshomaru and Jaken soon got on the two-headed dragon. When Kenkako was just about to get on the dragon as well, Sesshomaru held out a hand to help Kenkako get on the dragon. Jaken was a little surprised by Sesshomaru's action to help a ningen and started to wonder if Sesshomaru had taken a liken to this ningen girl.  
  
Every now and then, while they were riding Aun, Kenkako could see Jaken giving her an evil glare. Kenkako would also wish that she could just squash the youkai into the dirt, hundreds of feet below them, but that would be a little difficult with Sesshomaru sitting in-between them. Jaken was sitting at the end, while Kenkako sat in Sesshomaru's lap as they rode off into the sky.   
  
Ano= well  
  
Ai= love  
  
Dare= who  
  
Demo= but  
  
Youkai= demon  
  
Sama= Lord, sir, master etc.  
  
Damare= be quiet, shut up, etc.  
  
Naze= why 


	8. YOUR NAME IS KENKAKO!

Chapter Seven: YOUR NAME IS KENKAKO!  
  
Kenkako was about to fall asleep (AN: on Sesshomaru), while they were still in the air, until she saw Jaken giving her yet another evil look. Kenkako had had enough of Jaken's evil looks and decided that it was time to eliminate him. Kenkako laid her head on Sesshomaru's right shoulder and pretended that she was going to sleep, while she gave Jaken an evil glare as well.  
  
Jaken was so shocked at Kenkako's evil glare, that he lost his balance, and started to fall off of Aun's back and heading straight back down to the dirt (AN: Where he belongs!).   
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA! HELP! I'M FALLING!" Jaken yelled as he was plundering down to Earth, while Kenkako just gave a small smirk.  
  
Sesshomaru turned his head and saw Jaken 'spinning' as he was falling. Sesshomaru just sighed and made Aun turn around to get Jaken. While Aun was turning around, Kenkako just got even more sleepy than she was before and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Jaken was still falling, and was still screaming as Kenkako fell asleep. 5 seconds later, Jaken hit the ground. Jaken's eyes were wide open as Aun landed to the side of him.  
  
"Get up Jaken, you're fine." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"H-Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken said as he clumsily got up and onto the back of Aun.  
  
'I know that I won't be giving that ningen girl anymore evil looks… *sigh*… I'm just glad that she's not that Kenkako girl that I've been hearing about. I once heard that if Kenkako sings, then over one-thousand youkai straight to hell. I hope that Sesshomaru-sama and I don't come across that ningen… ever! I just know that Sesshomaru-sama does not have the power to defeat Kenkako.' Jaken sat there, looking rather pale, and tried to figure out who the ningen girl was, for he had not yet heard Sesshomaru say her name yet.  
  
~*~  
  
Kenkako woke up about an hour later, only seeing that she was back on the ground, but still on top of Aun. Kenkako sat up, and looked around for Sesshomaru, but he was no where to be found. Kenkako soon got off of Aun, and saw Jaken sitting on a rock, with his back facing her, and just staring at the forest.  
  
"Hey, Jaken, where's Sesshomaru?" Kenkako said while she bent down from behind Jaken, making him jump.  
  
"…Sesshomaru-sama has gone to face his brother again. He told me to keep an eye on you, and make sure that you're safe from harm while he was gone. He also said that he won't be back until sometime around sunset." Jaken said, still speaking a little too fast.  
  
"Okay, so how will we know if Sesshomaru will survive this like last time?"  
  
"Eeto… I don't know. Besides, Sesshomaru-sama always finds a way to stay alive. He's that smart." Jaken said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.  
  
Kenkako just sighed and turned her attention to the forest as well and then to the sun, which was about to set.  
  
"So…" Jaken said, making Kenkako turn her attention back to him again, "Nani is your name?"  
  
"Kenkako. Naze?"  
  
"K-K-Ken-ka-ko! Your name is Kenkako!?" Jaken said as his eyes bugged out.  
  
"Hai…" Kenkako said as she just stared at the little freaked-out Jaken.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!" Jaken screamed and fell off of the rock.  
  
"Hey! Nani is wrong with my name!?" Kenkako yelled at the scrawny little toad youkai, scrumming around in the grass.  
  
"You're the one who can kill over one-thousand youkai, just by singing!"  
  
"Yeah, so."  
  
"So, that's why I'm terrified of you! AAAHHHHHH!!!" Jaken said and continued screaming for over 5 minutes.  
  
"Jaken, urusei!"  
  
Jaken instantly shut up at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice and turned around to face Sesshomaru giving him an evil glare. Jaken then ran behind Sesshomaru yelling, "THAT'S KENKAKO! THE ONE WHO CAN KILL OVER ONE-THOUSAND YOUKAI, JUST BY SINGING!" Sesshomaru just glared at Jaken, who was shivering behind him, and then turned to face Kenkako.  
  
Sesshomaru took a few steps closer to Kenkako and softly said, "Is that true? Can you really kill over one-thousand youkai just by singing?"  
  
"Hai, it's true. But only if I mean to." Kenkako said softly.  
  
"Interesting, Jaken, you don't have to be so scared now, so you can stop eating the grass like a cow." Sesshomaru still facing Kenkako.  
  
Kenkako looked behind Sesshomaru and saw Jaken ripping grass off of the ground and stuffing it into his mouth and stopping when Sesshomaru finished talking.  
  
"So did you find your brother?" Kenkako said, changing the subject as she turned to face him again.  
  
"Iie…, demo…I will try again tomorrow." Sesshomaru said softly.  
  
"Ano, just try to stay alive, since you almost lost your life last time, when I found you in the forest." Kenkako said softly as well.  
  
"Hai, I will."  
  
Jaken was just staring at Sesshomaru, with big bug eyes and began to think about how Sesshomaru felt for Kenkako. 'Does Sesshomaru-sama ai Kenkako? If he does, then that's unheard of. Sesshomaru-sama would never go for some ningen…, or…would he? I don't know, not, I don't even know what to think anymore, but I just know that that Kenkako is bad news. She'll just get into Sesshomaru-sama's way, there's no way that Sesshomaru-sama would allow that. Sesshomaru-sama would just cut her in half if she ever got in his way, but if he doesn't her in half, then Sesshomaru-sama must really be in ai with Kenkako. Datte, that won't happen in a million years…, or will it?'  
  
Hai= yes  
  
Sama= lord, master, sir, etc.  
  
Ningen= human  
  
Youkai= demon  
  
Eeto= eer  
  
Nani= what  
  
Naze= why  
  
Urusei= shut up  
  
Iie= no  
  
Demo= but  
  
Ano= well  
  
Ai= love  
  
Datte= but 


	9. Kenkako’s song and pain

Just so you know, I used Rin's song only because I couldn't come up with anything for a song of Sesshomaru. Since I said that I didn't own songs on my bio, I'll just say this: I don't own Rin's song of Sesshomaru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eight: Kenkako's song and pain  
  
That night, Sesshomaru silently followed Kenkako to a field, without letting her know that he was there. Kenkako had a funny feeling that someone was following her, but every time she turned around to see if someone was there, she would just see an empty space.  
  
Every time Kenkako looked, Sesshomaru would jump into one of the trees, and keep himself perfectly hidden. Sesshomaru could move so fast, that no one youkai, hanyou, or ningen, could hear him. Kenkako had asked Sesshomaru if she could be alone for a while, and Sesshomaru said yes, but he just wanted to make sure that she was safe by following her quietly.  
  
When Kenkako had finally reached a fairly large field, she sat down in the middle of it while Sesshomaru watched. After a while had passed, Sesshomaru could hear Kenkako singing something. As Sesshomaru leaned in to hear what she was singing, he almost felt his heart stop when Kenkako sang to whole song.  
  
"Yama no naka   
  
Mori no naka   
  
Kaze no naka   
  
Yume no naka   
  
Sesshomaru-sama, toko ndu?   
  
Jaken-sama, oshite naite   
  
Matte shiahito didemachi ma sheo   
  
Sesshomaru-sama omodoria"   
  
Sesshomaru then knew how much he had felt for Kenkako. When he first heard her sing, he felt as if he should protect her, no matter what happens. It was then when Sesshomaru remembered when Kenkako had told him that she had a disease that is always fatal. Sesshomaru wanted to walk up to her and ask her what the disease was, but didn't want her to think that he was spying on her, he just wanted to make sure that she was safe.  
  
After a short while, Sesshomaru watched Kenkako curiously and almost rushed to her side when she started to grope in pain.   
  
Kenkako was holding herself when she felt the sharp pain again and knew that she would have to take it easy from no on. The pain lasted a lot longer that it used to be. It used to only last for a few seconds, but now, it seemed like it was lasting for hours, when it was really minutes. Kenkako had one hand placed, tightly, on her right shoulder as she felt the pain.   
  
"How am I going to get rid of this now? It's worse than before." Kenkako whimpered out.  
  
It was then, when Sesshomaru was at her side. Kenkako gasped at the sudden appearance of Sesshomaru, but still had her hand on her shoulder tightly.  
  
"Kenkako! Daijouka!?" Sesshomaru asked in worry.  
  
"Sesshomaru!?" Kenkako asked.  
  
"Daijouka?" Sesshomaru asked in even more worry.  
  
"I fine, I have this every night." Kenkako said.  
  
"Demo, I heard you say that it's worse than before?"  
  
"It's okay!" Kenkako said, "It won't last much longer."  
  
Sesshomaru backed off a little bit and looked at Kenkako with worried eyes. Sesshomaru had never felt this way for someone. As Kenkako lowered her hand, showing that the pain was gone, Sesshomaru pulled Kenkako toward him, and held her tightly. Kenkako was little shocked by his actions and couldn't speak. The only thing that she could whimper out was Sesshomaru's name.  
  
"Kenkako, tell me what is wrong? Nani is this disease that you said you have? I need to know if I can help you get rid of your illness. Onegai, tell me what's wrong." Sesshomaru said as softly as ever.  
  
"Sesshomaru…, this illness is called cancer. It's something that I know little about, but I know that it is usually always fatal in the future, but now…it's always fatal. We don't know the cure yet." Kenkako said softly.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Kenkako when she had told him that it was always fatal and then held her closer to him. Kenkako blushed a little bit, but it quickly disappeared when Sesshomaru whispered something into her ear. "I will stop at nothing to keep you safe, Kenkako." was what Sesshomaru had whispered. Kenkako then hugged Sesshomaru back tightly and closed her eyes, as a few lonely tears fell down her cheek. She had never been so grateful in her life, that she cried, and finally realized that her tears were for Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru alone.  
  
Little did Kenkako and Sesshomaru know, Jaken was watching from a nearby tree. 'WHAT THE!?! SESSHOMARU-SAMA IS IN AI WITH KENKAKO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! Sesshomaru-sama had always said that he hated ningen, and yet, he's hugging one. I don't know what to think now.' Jaken quickly turned around and left the area as soon as possible.  
  
While Jaken was running through the forest, he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Jaken, do you want to get rid of Kenkako?"  
  
Jaken turned around and saw nun other than, Naraku.  
  
Youkai= demon  
  
Hanyou= half-breed  
  
Ningen= human  
  
Yama no naka Mori no naka Kaze no naka Yume no naka Sesshomaru-sama toko ndu? Jaken-sama oshite naite Matte shiahito didemachi ma sheo Sesshomaru-sama omodoria= In the mountain In the forest In the wind In a dream Sesshomaru-sama where are you? With an ally like Jaken-sama I will wait for you until you return Sesshomaru-sama where are you?  
  
Daijouka= are you okay  
  
Demo= but  
  
Nani= what  
  
Onegai= please 


	10. Betrayal unknown

Chapter Nine: Betrayal unknown  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I said, do you want to get rid of Kenkako, for good?"  
  
"Hai…, Matte! You're Naraku! Nani do you want this time?" Jaken said holding out the staff of heads.  
  
"I don't want anything, except to get rid of Kenkako. I had heard that she can kill over one-thousand youkai just by singing, and I want to make sure that she is destroyed immediately." Naraku said, still hiding in the trees.  
  
"Nani do you want me to do?" Jaken said with a smirk.  
  
"You know that every night Kenkako feels a sharp pain in her right shoulder, and that that is her soft spot. If you can lead Sesshomaru to my castle, which is just beyond that mountain, and I'll take care of Sesshomaru while you surprise Kenkako and attack her, only on her soft spot."  
  
"That's your plan, eh? Ano…, nani if Sesshomaru-sama tries to kill me if I do this to Kenkako? How will you keep Sesshomaru-sama away from me and Kenkako? You'll have to be a very good distracter if you want to get Sesshomaru-sama away from her." Jaken said crossing his arms.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be sure that Sesshomaru won't be within a mile of Kenkako. I can easily distract him. Just leave it up to me."   
  
"Okay, but don't try anything tricky on me, and if we're going to do this, then we won't be at your castle until after Sesshomaru has fought InuYasha again."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be sure that everything goes according to plan."  
  
With that, Naraku disappeared from the forest while Jaken stood there with an angry look on his face. Jaken then turned around and headed back to the field where Aun was still sleeping. Jaken then held a smirk on his face and couldn't wait to make it to Naraku's castle.  
  
~*~  
  
"InuYasha…, OSUWARI!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"OOUUUFFF!!! HEY! NANI WAS THAT FOR!? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
  
"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KEEPS ON ARGUING WITH ME ABOUT KOUGA SAYING THAT HE LOVES ME! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, I DON'T LOVE HIM! HE'S NOT MY TYPE OF GUY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!?"  
  
"ANO, YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP ON YELLING AT ME ABOUT IT!"  
  
"THEN NAZE ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!?"  
  
"I'M NOT YELLING!"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
"OOOUUUFFF!!!"  
  
"So how long do you think that they are going to keep this up?" Shippo asked.  
  
"My guess is going to be all day, until InuYasha will come to his senses." Miroku before he took a sip of water from his little cup.  
  
"Do you think they'll ever stop arguing?" Sango asked.  
  
"I doubt it, demo, you know it's always InuYasha to start the fight." Shippo said.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder how we're going to defeat Naraku with InuYasha always picking a fight with Kagome." Sango said.  
  
"*sigh* Tonight is going to be a long night." Miroku said as he set his cup on the ground next to the fire.  
  
"Ano, besides InuYasha always picking a fight with Kagome, what about Sesshomaru? If the Tensaiga revives the dead, then how are we going to defeat Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked.  
  
"In order to do that, we will have to get the Tensaiga away from Sesshomaru and use the Kaze no Kizu on him again." Miroku said.  
  
"That'll will be the hard part. No one can get anywhere near Sesshomaru, so basically, Sesshomaru is unbeatable." Sango said.  
  
"Ano, we'll find out a way to defeat Sesshomaru. Just not tonight." Miroku said.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
"OOOUUUUUFFF!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kenkako rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder as he still held her tightly, and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru still had his arms wrapped around her and was getting ready to carry Kenkako back to the camp. Kenkako was asleep when Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her (bridal style) back to camp.   
  
As Sesshomaru walked, he would looked down to the sleeping form, Kenkako, and would wonder how he could help her keep her soul from this illness. It was Sesshomaru's destiny to help save Kenkako now.  
  
Hai= yes  
  
Matte= wait  
  
Nani= what  
  
Osuwari= sit  
  
Naze= why  
  
Ano= well  
  
Kaze no Kizu= The Wound of the Wind 


	11. The battle begins

Chapter Ten: The battle begins  
  
Sesshomaru set Kenkako against a tree that was right next to the sleeping Aun. Sesshomaru sat down beside her and began to wonder about what to do for Kenkako's illness. 'Come to think of it, Kenkako still hasn't told me what her disease is. I don't want to see Kenkako in pain a night.' Sesshomaru leaned against the tree and looked at the sleeping Jaken on top of Aun and then to the full moon above them.  
  
After a while, Sesshomaru started to get a little bit drowsy and then had his eyes only half-way open. About two hours later, Sesshomaru had finally fallen asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
That morning (while it was still dark), when Kenkako woke up, she found herself in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru was still asleep, but Kenkako didn't know what to do to get out of his arms. Kenkako then looked to Jaken and Aun, who were still asleep, and tried to figure out a way to get out of Sesshomaru's arms with waking him up. 'Oh great, if Sesshomaru wakes up anytime soon then he'll probably get the wrong idea. I'm not sure of what to do now. Maybe if I go back to sleep and let him wake up first, then he'll probably understand what happened. But first, I think I'll try to see if I can get myself unwrapped in his arms.'  
  
When Kenkako tried to get out of Sesshomaru's arms, he only pulled Kenkako closer to him. 'Okay, I know now that that won't work. *sigh* I guess I'll just go with plan B.' Kenkako then closed her eyes and drifted off back to sleep, as the sun slowly started to appear across the horizon. But little did Kenkako know, that while she fell asleep, she grabbed hold one of Sesshomaru's hands and held onto it tightly.  
  
Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes as the sun to come up. He winced at the blinding akari of the sun and then looked down to Kenkako, sleeping in his arms. 'Huh!? Did I fall asleep and just held onto her while I slept?' Sesshomaru didn't want to wake up Kenkako, but soon remembered that Kenkako was sorta a heavy sleeper and tried to unwrap his arms.  
  
When Sesshomaru tried to unwrap his arms, he found one of his hands unable to move. Sesshomaru looked down and saw Kenkako holding his right hand tightly. Sesshomaru knew that if he tried to free his hand from Kenkako, then she would wake up. Sesshomaru decided to wait awhile for Kenkako to wake up.  
  
After a while had passed, and Kenkako still didn't wake up, Sesshomaru realized that the grip on his hand was loosened. Sesshomaru tried to gently pull his hand out again, but failed again. Sesshomaru didn't know what else to do now that Kenkako was asleep and had the hold over him.  
  
After waiting for about 10 more minutes, Kenkako had finally woke up. Sesshomaru was at first just staring at the field, but then glanced over at Kenkako when she woke up.  
  
"*gasp* Gomen nosahi, I didn't mean to-" Kenkako was then cut off.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to apologize to me." Sesshomaru said softly and turned to face the sun rising.  
  
Kenkako then looked down at her hand and noticed that she was still holding Sesshomaru's hand. Kenkako gave a soft faint gasp, and quickly let go of Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru then glanced in Kenkako's direction again and saw the blush she was trying to hide.   
  
Kenkako could, somehow, feel Sesshomaru watching her. It's like Sesshomaru has become a part of her, something that she should treasure more than dear life itself. Kenkako then quickly got rid of her blush and turned to face Sesshomaru, who was still watching her.  
  
"Kenkako, you said that the disease you have was called cancer. Nani is this cancer?" Sesshomaru asked, calmly.   
  
"Ano, Jenjada said that it was called cancer. When Jenjada first told me about it, she told me that if she couldn't fulfill my wish, then I will have only one year left to live, and ever since she told me that, I've become afraid."  
  
"Afraid? Naze would you be afraid? You've got me to protect you." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"I know, and that's why I feel safe when I'm around you. I don't feel as scared as I thought I was. In fact, you make me feel happy to be here with you." Kenkako said, blushing a little bit.  
  
Sesshomaru was a little surprised at Kenkako's words, but felt really glad that Kenkako had told him that. Sesshomaru now knew that it was his destiny to watch over Kenkako, and to ai her, but Sesshomaru was still too shy to come out and tell her that he loved her.  
  
Before Sesshomaru could reply to anything Kenkako just said, a familiar suddenly called out to them.  
  
"So we finally met again Sesshomaru! Do you have another ugly arm for me to chop off this time!?"  
  
Sesshomaru turned his full attention to InuYasha, who was standing just a few feet away from him. InuYasha had already pulled out his sword, and was ready for battle. Sesshomaru stood up and walked in front of Kenkako and got ready to go into battle once more.  
  
"You won't survive this time, Sesshomaru." InuYasha called out.  
  
"I highly doubt that, little brother." Sesshomaru said as he held out his claws that started to drip with poison.  
  
Akari= light  
  
Gomen nosahi= I'm sorry  
  
Nani= what  
  
Ano= well  
  
Naze= why  
  
Ai= love 


	12. Sesshomaru disappears again

Chapter Eleven: Sesshomaru disappears again  
  
"Hey! I thought that I chopped off your arm! How did you get your arm back?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Kenkako helped me, and now, little brother, you will not win this time." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Oh yeah, well take this!" InuYasha yelled as he started to charge straight for Sesshomaru and started swinging his sword.  
  
Each time InuYasha swung his sword, Sesshomaru easily dodged. Little did Sesshomaru know, InuYasha was trying to distract him by swinging his sword around, as he searched for the Kaze no Kizu.   
  
Sesshomaru just kept on dodging InuYasha's swings and was starting to get a little bored with his little brother. Sesshomaru then jumped up into the air and said softly, "Too slow." and charged straight at InuYasha with his poisonous claws.  
  
Kenkako watched a little worried about Sesshomaru's life, and then looked at InuYasha, who paused for a second. Kenkako felt as if she should go help Sesshomaru, but she didn't want to get into his way and make him angry.  
  
InuYasha could finally see the Kaze no Kizu and swung as hard as he could right through the Wind Scar. Right in front of Kenkako, she watched extremely terrified for Sesshomaru's life as the Kaze no Kizu immediately made a direct hit on him.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!!" Kenkako yelled out.  
  
As Kenkako watched in disbelief, she saw a dark glow right where Sesshomaru was and then slowly disappeared. Kenkako could just barely hear Sesshomaru's scream with the Kaze no Kizu making such a raucous.  
  
Kenkako had a lot of tears suddenly pour out, and felt both sad and extremely mad at the same time. Kenkako then rushed straight towards InuYasha, who wasn't paying much attention to what was going on, and punched him right in the face.  
  
"HEY! NANI WAS THAT FOR!?" InuYasha yelled out.  
  
"That was for Sesshomaru! How could you do that to him!" Kenkako yelled out.  
  
"Is it just me, or is that girl defending Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I think she is defending Sesshomaru. No one defends him except for Jaken." Shippo said.  
  
"Matte…, if she's defending Sesshomaru, then does that mean that she loves him?" Sango asked.  
  
"She probably does." Kagome said.  
  
"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME, BUBBY! YOU HEAR THAT! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Kenkako yelled as she turned around and started running over to Aun.  
  
InuYasha and everyone looked at Kenkako in confusion, as she kicked the sleeping Jaken off of Aun and started to take off into the air after Sesshomaru.  
  
"HEY! I WAS SLEEPING!…EH…CHOTTO MATTE! MATTE FOR ME!" Jaken yelled at the top of his lungs, running after Kenkako and Aun on the ground.  
  
Kenkako just ignored Jaken as he tried to keep up with her from the ground. InuYasha and everyone else just stared at Kenkako as she raced off into the sky to find Sesshomaru. InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo just stared at Kenkako like she was crazy, while Miroku just stared at her like she was the most beautiful thing on earth.  
  
Sango could see the look in his eyes, and grabbed her boomerang and hit Miroku on the side of his head and smack him.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru landed in a field somewhere, not too far off from the battle he was in. 'Great…, it happened again. I should have known that InuYasha is almost unbeatable with Kaze no Kizu.' Sesshomaru soon opened his eyes and found himself staring at the sky. 'This reminds me of how I met Kenkako.   
  
I wonder what's she doing right now at this very moment.'  
  
~*~  
  
Kenkako kept a sharp eye out for Sesshomaru as she rode Aun in the sky. Kenkako was very worried about Sesshomaru's life, that she didn't noticed that she was a little too close to the edge of Aun. The slightest turn, from Aun, would send Kenkako falling.  
  
"Aun, I think I see Sesshomaru. We need to turn in his direction. (AN: Kenkako is just above Sesshomaru, but she needs to turn and face in his direction in order to land.)  
  
As soon as Aun turned, Kenkako found herself falling off of Aun.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!! AUN!!" Kenkako yelled as she was falling.  
  
~*~  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!! AUN!!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked up above him, only to find Kenkako falling.  
  
"Kenkako!" Sesshomaru called out, as he stood up, weakly.  
  
Sesshomaru then started to glow white and flew up straight for Kenkako.  
  
Kaze no Kizu= The Wind Scar, Wound of the Wind  
  
Nani= what  
  
Matte= wait  
  
Chotto matte= wait a minute 


	13. Jaken’s betrayal revealed

Chapter Twelve: Jaken's betrayal revealed  
  
As Kenkako was falling and Aun was trying to reach her, Kenkako was suddenly blinded by a bright akari that just appeared out of nowhere. As the akari grew bright, Kenkako found herself not falling anymore. Kenkako had no choice but to keep her eyes shut, as she felt herself flying through the air, and then landed back on Aun.  
  
As the akari disappeared, Kenkako slowly opened her eyes only to find herself in Sesshomaru's arms once again. As Kenkako stared into Sesshomaru's eyes, and he just stared back, she noticed that he was still too weak.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Kenkako said as she moved up and hugged Sesshomaru ever so tightly.  
  
"Everything's fine, Kenkako. You don't have to worry about me." Sesshomaru said as he gently stroked Kenkako's long brown hair.  
  
As Sesshomaru and Kenkako rode on Aun, Jaken watched from a far distance and was more upset than he was before. Jaken then turned the mountain, where Naraku's castle is, and then turned back to Sesshomaru, Kenkako, and Aun were and started to running after them. 'Sesshomaru-sama, you and Kenkako's days are limited. Soon, you both will be destroyed.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Sesshomaru, if your brother, InuYasha, used his attack on you before, which made you unable to move for a while, then how can you move now? I thought that you wouldn't be able to move for a while." Kenkako asked.  
  
"When I saw you falling, I couldn't just sit back and watch you fall, I had to save you somehow, so gathered my strength to save you." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Kenkako didn't know what to ask next, but just nuzzled herself a little closer to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru held Kenkako closer to him as she nuzzled closer, and turned his attention from Kenkako to the field where InuYasha was. Sesshomaru frowned as he could barely see InuYasha with all of his friends.  
  
Kenkako could barely see InuYasha and his friends as well and didn't like the fact that Sesshomaru was going to go and face his brother again. Kenkako didn't want to see Sesshomaru get hurt again. If Sesshomaru was still too weak to keep going, then what is the point of trying to go into a bigger battle than before.  
  
Sesshomaru then looked down at Kenkako and saw the worried look in her eyes as they were heading back to the field for battle. Sesshomaru didn't want to make Kenkako worry about him so he said, "Don't worry, when I was looking for InuYasha yesterday, I was able to receive a sword that will easily defeat him."  
  
Kenkako looked up to Sesshomaru, who was still facing the field, and then felt a little bit better, but not a lot. Kenkako then turned back to the battle field and tried her best not to be too worried (AN: Because, in real life, if you worry, it helps the cause of cancer). As Sesshomaru and Kenkako landed Aun in the 'battle' field, Sesshomaru weakly got off of Aun, with the help of Kenkako, and unsheathed his sword. Kenkako was a little surprised as the sword suddenly began to glow a dark pinkish color.  
  
"Stay back, Kenkako. I will get rid of my little brother." Sesshomaru said, as he weakly stepped forth.   
  
"Hai, Sesshomaru." Kenkako said in a faint whisper.   
  
Thanks to Sesshomaru's excellent hearing, he could easily hear Kenkako's faint whisper and actually showed some emotion in his eyes, but was still facing InuYasha. InuYasha was very surprised at the sign of emotion in Sesshomaru's eyes and realized that he couldn't battle Sesshomaru.  
  
"Nani is wrong, InuYasha? Naze are you refusing to battle?" Sesshomaru asked as his eyes turned back to the cold expression they once were.  
  
"Because, if you really care for…, who ever she is, and she really cares for you, then I shouldn't stand in your way. Besides, you're a little too weak to battle, no offence or anything, it's just that I used the Kaze no Kizu on you and that wiped you out." InuYasha said as he sheathed his sword.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't say a word, but sheathed his sword as well. Kenkako was very surprised at the scene that was happening in front of her. 'Did Sesshomaru's brother just refuse to battle, for his brother and me? This is indeed a surprising day, I thought that Sesshomaru and his brother hated each other more than anything. But I guess that InuYasha, I think that that's his name, can show his good side.' Kenkako was so lost in thought, that she didn't hear a certain someone come up from behind her.  
  
"You at least wait for me! Naze did you take off on Aun and left me behind!?" Jaken nearly yelled out, making Kenkako give a slight shriek and jump.  
  
Kenkako slowly turned her head and saw the little Jaken staring at her with an angry look in his eyes.   
  
Sesshomaru turned around when he heard Kenkako nearly shriek and saw the little Jaken yelling at Kenkako.  
  
"Jaken, urusei!" Sesshomaru commanded.  
  
"IIE, I'M NOT SHUTTING UP! I'M TIRED OF HANGING AROUND THIS NINGEN! IF I'M GOING TO BE PUNSIHED FOR WHAT KENKAKO HAS DONE THEN WHAT IS THE POINT OF STAYING AROUND!? YOU TELL ME! FROM NOW ON, I'M STAYING WITH NARAKU! AND IN RETURN, KENKAKO, YOU'LL PAY FOR ALL THE THINGS YOU'VE DONE TO ME, TO MAKE SESSHOMARU PUNISH ME!" Jaken yelled.  
  
Akari= light   
  
Hai= yes  
  
Nani= what  
  
Naze= why  
  
Urusei= shut up  
  
Iie= no  
  
Ningen= human 


	14. Jaken's First Attack

Chapter Thirteen: Jaken's first attack  
  
"YOU WILL PAY, KENKAKO. YOU WILL PAY TODAY!" Jaken yelled as he started to charge straight for Kenkako with the staff of heads in hand.  
  
Sesshomaru rushed in front of Kenkako as fast as he could held out his new sword, Toukijin. Jaken stopped right where he was and held out the staff of heads which soon started to blow fire.   
  
"SESSHOMARU!" Kenkako yelled out.  
  
Sesshomaru turned around and grabbed Kenkako and leaped out of the way of the fire. Kenkako held onto Sesshomaru tightly as he flew off into the air to get away from the fire. As Sesshomaru held onto Kenkako with one arm, he used his other hand for his laser whip.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!! I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Jaken yelled as he turned around and started running into the forest.   
  
Sesshomaru was only able to slash the staff of heads in half as Jaken started running away, but didn't want to go after Jaken, for Jaken had slightly burnt Kenkako on her left arm. Sesshomaru started to come back down to the ground, where InuYasha and the group were, and gently set Kenkako on the ground.   
  
"Kenkako, daijouka?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"It's just a slight burn, datte I'm fine." Kenkako said, with her hand on her upper left arm.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hey, is there anything I can do to help?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nani can a mere ningen do?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Ano, I have some medicine that can cure burns, poison, and sickness." Kagome said.  
  
As soon as Sesshomaru heard Kagome say the word 'sickness', Sesshomaru instantly paused and turned to look at Kagome.  
  
"Sickness?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Hai, naze do you ask?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kenkako has an illness called cancer, and I need to find some way to stop this cancer."   
  
"C-Cancer! That's one of the worst kind of illness that a mere ningen can get! At first, you don't even know that you have it, but you feel a sharp pain almost everyday, and you have it for a few years until it kills the person, painfully slow!" Kagome said in a very 'loud' surprise.  
  
"My guess is that it's pretty bad." Kenkako said rubbing her ears, while Sesshomaru was cupping his hands over his ears and slightly rubbing them.  
  
Kenkako then stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru's side and listened to what Kagome had to tell her and Sesshomaru.  
  
"You see, I come from the future, and cancer is a disease that is almost always fatal. But they have special treatments for cancer that might stop the illness, but there's a possibility that it might not work." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"Then we'll have no choice but to take that risk. I don't want to lose Kenkako." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Kenkako blushed a little bit at Sesshomaru's words, and gave a faint smile, knowing how much that Sesshomaru cared for her.  
  
"Ano, is that okay with you Kenkako? If you go through this then you'll have to have surgery, but don't worry about that, they'll just put you to sleep and do it while you're sleeping, so you won't feel a thing." Kagome said.  
  
"Hai." Kenkako said softly.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? We better get going, while your tumor is still small." Kagome said walking over to Kilala in her big form.  
  
"Nani is a tumor?" Kenkako asked.  
  
"Oh, gomen ne, a tumor is another word for cancer. You see, when someone has cancer, that means that they have a tumor somewhere inside them. You can also look at it as if it were a parasite. The tumor will feed on you, and grow bigger and bigger by the day, until it finally kills you." Kagome said, turning around to face them again.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? I want to get all the shards of the Shikon no Tama, and we can't do that with her slowly dying…Your name is Kenkako, right?" InuYasha asked, walking beside Kagome.  
  
"Hai, arigato for helping me." Kenkako said, as she and Sesshomaru walked over to the giant cat, known as Kilala.  
  
"Sango, is it alright if we can borrow Kilala?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hai, we'll come along with you, and wait for you at Kaede's village." Sango said as she walked over to Kilala as well.  
  
"Aun, some of us will need to ride on him, since there's not enough room on Kilala." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Okay, let's get going." InuYasha said, wanting things to be going a little faster.  
  
Daijouka= are you okay, are you alright, etc.  
  
Hai= yes  
  
Nani= what  
  
Ano= well  
  
Datte= but  
  
Naze= why 


	15. Going to the future

Chapter Fourteen: Going to the future  
  
As everyone started to come into view of the village, they turned to the small field, not too far from the village, and landed. As they landed, Kagome jumped off of Kilala, as well as InuYasha, and turned to face Aun, who had Sesshomaru and Kenkako riding, and waited for them to land.   
  
"Ano, Kagome? Are we going to go through that well to get to your time?" Kenkako asked.  
  
"Hai, you and I will jump in it at the same time, so you'll be able to pass through, while InuYasha and Sesshomaru jump in at the same time." Kagome said smiling as Kenkako got her feet on the ground.  
  
"Kagome, how long will you be gone?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Not too long, Shippo. I'll be back every now and then." Kagome said as picking Shippo up off of the ground and giving him a tight hug.  
  
"Well, we'll be at Kaede's hut while your gone." Miroku said.  
  
"Okay, we'll see you guys soon." Kagome said as she set Shippo on Kilala and turned toward the well with Kenkako, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha close behind.  
  
As Kenkako reached the well, Kagome held out a hand for her to help her jump in. Kenkako gently grabbed Kagome's hand and jumped into the well with Kagome. Sesshomaru and InuYasha shortly jumped into the well after Kagome and Kenkako had disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
As Kagome and Kenkako got out of the well and into the well-house, Sesshomaru and InuYasha had just reached Kagome's world. Kagome and Kenkako had just walked outside of the well-house when Sesshomaru and InuYasha got out of the well, and got ready to go to the hospital.  
  
Kenkako was very surprised by all of the large buildings and didn't realize that Kagome had already gone ahead towards the large city.  
  
"…Matte, Kagome! Where is this hospital?" Kenkako asked as she caught up with Kagome.  
  
"It's that big building over there." Kagome said as she pointed to one of the large buildings in the middle of the city.  
  
"And nani of Sesshomaru and InuYasha? Naze aren't they with us?" Kenkako asked as she turned her head to see where Sesshomaru and InuYasha were.  
  
"Ano, in the future, there are no youkai or hanyou, so they have to keep themselves hidden." Kagome said.  
  
"Okay." Kenkako said, looking down to the sidewalk, she was walking on, and was nervous about what was going to happen to her while in the hospital.  
  
Kagome saw the nervous look in Kenkako's eyes, and knew that she was scared about taking the operation, but also knew that if she didn't do this, then she wouldn't have that much time to live.  
  
~*~  
  
"Naze do we have to stay perfectly hidden from ningen? And naze to we have to leap from roof to roof, to keep up with Kenkako and Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, as he walked, with InuYasha, and jumped from roof to roof of the large buildings.  
  
"Because, in the future, youkai and hanyou die out or find among the ningen and ningen become smarter. If a ningen found you, then they would do a lot of bad stuff to you, that you would be dead in a matter of minutes. Kagome told me that 'scientists' would do experiments on you that will instantly kill you." InuYasha said.  
  
"Okay, then when will we be at the hospital?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I don't know, I've never been there." InuYasha said.  
  
~*~  
  
When Kagome and Kenkako had reached the hospital, Kenkako looked off to the side, and on one of the rooftops, she saw Sesshomaru and InuYasha just arriving. Kenkako gave them a smile and then turned her full attention back to the hospital in front of her and took in a deep breath. Kenkako could feel her heart pounding as she walked through the double-doors and was more scared now than she had ever been.  
  
After Kagome and already gotten Kenkako ready to go to her room, she walked over to Kenkako, to see how she was doing.  
  
"Kenkako, daijouka? You look like you're on fire." Kagome said.  
  
"I-I'm just a little nervous, that's all." Kenkako said.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't feel it, when they do the operation, and it'll be better than dying, painfully slow." Kagome said.  
  
"Arigato, Kagome. That really helps." Kenkako said.  
  
"Ano, the doctor's will see you soon now, and after the operation, they'll keep you here for a month or two and then send you back home."   
  
"Naze do I have to stay here for a month?"  
  
"Because they want to make sure the tumor is entirely gone."  
  
After Kenkako had calmed down, a nurse walked up to them and said, "We got a room ready for ya now. Just follow me." With that, Kenkako and Kagome stood up and followed the nurse down the hall and into a large white room.  
  
Ano= well, um, etc.  
  
Hai= yes  
  
Matte= wait  
  
Nani= what  
  
Naze= why  
  
Youkai= demon  
  
Hanyou= half-breed 


	16. Being in the hospital

Chapter Fifteen: Being in the hospital  
  
As Kenkako and Kagome walked into the large white room and the nurse left the room to get the doctor, Kenkako sat down in a chair in front of the window, not realizing that Sesshomaru and InuYasha were in a tree just outside the window. Kagome then took the chair next to her and sat down in it. The was crack a little ways (AN: So Sesshomaru and InuYasha can hear every word and everything going on inside the room. I'd say, only about half a foot away from the window.) and Kagome knew that Sesshomaru and InuYasha were outside, but didn't want to tell Kenkako that just yet.  
  
"Okay, the doctor will be here soon to make sure that everything is going to be just fine, so don't worry about anything." Kagome said.  
  
"Arigato, for cheering me up again." Kenkako said, with a small smile.  
  
"Do itamashite. By the way, how did you and Sesshomaru first met up? I'd like to know a little more about you." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, I first lost my voice, and one day, I found Sesshomaru in a forest, and needed help. I just wanted to help him, and now I think… that… I've started to love him ever since he first saved me." Kenkako said with a small blush.  
  
"Awwww, kawaii!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru froze at the word of Kenkako's words and gave a faint smile and leaned in a little closer to the window, to hear what else was going on.  
  
"Looks like someone's been hit with cupid's arrow." InuYasha said, giving Sesshomaru a joking face, and almost laughing.  
  
"Urusei, InuYasha!" Sesshomaru said, while he bonked InuYasha on the head.  
  
"Hey, nani was that for!?"  
  
"SSSHHHHH! I need to hear what's going on."   
  
InuYasha sat back again the trunk of the tree and listened to the little conversation going on in the room, Kagome and Kenkako were in.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ano, how did you and InuYasha meet up? I'd also like to know a little bit more about you." Kenkako asked.  
  
"…Ano, at first, InuYasha hated me all because I looked like Kikyo, and tried to kill me. He was pinned to a tree, and I freed him, and if it weren't for Kaede-sama, then I would either be dead and InuYasha would be a full youkai. Kaede-sama put a rosary on InuYasha, and all I have to do is say the word, osuwari-" Kagome was then cut off by a loud boom just outside the window.  
  
"OOOUUUUUFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kenkako and Kagome turned around to look out the window, only to see InuYasha with his face flat in the dirt and twitching a lot (AN: He fell from a three story high tree).   
  
"Ano, gomen nosahi, InuYasha!" Kagome called out.  
  
Kenkako was very surprised at the suddenly loud boom, that came from InuYasha, and then shortly saw Sesshomaru in the tree just on the other side of the window.  
  
"So, you think you love me, huh?" Sesshomaru said, with a small smile.  
  
Kenkako started to blush out of control this time, and slowly nodded her head, with a faint smile. Sesshomaru shortly leaned in towards Kenkako, and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. As Sesshomaru sat back (ending the soft, short, kiss), Kenkako started to blush even more, but smiled brightly in the process.   
  
As InuYasha climbed back up the tree and sat down next to Sesshomaru, the handle on the door started to jiggle. Sesshomaru and InuYasha leaned back into the tree, being covered by the trees shadows, while Kagome and Kenkako sat back down in their chairs, as the doctor walked into the room.  
  
Kenkako's heart started to pound even more than before, as the doctor sat down in his chair and began talking.  
  
"So, your name is Kenkako, and you have cancer. Well, in order to begin this, tonight we will have to put you in a cat scan to see how big your tumor is and then see if there is an operation that can handle the size of your tumor."   
  
"So, when will the operation be done, after she's had the cat scan?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, but then she will have to stay in the hospital for two months to see if the tumor is entirely healed. If not, we will do another operation that will make the tumor, probably, entirely gone." said the doctor.  
  
"Okay then, that should cover everything." Kagome said.  
  
"Right, now you'll just have to stay in here for a few hours, while we get the cat scan ready for ya tonight." said the doctor as he walked towards the door, "And while you wait, you can rest on the bed." With that, the doctor left the room and shut the door.  
  
Arigato= thank you  
  
Do itamashite= your welcome  
  
Kawaii= cute  
  
Urusei= shut up  
  
Nani= what  
  
Ano= well, um, etc.  
  
Sama= lord, master, lady, etc.  
  
Youkai= demon  
  
Osuwari= sit  
  
Gomen nosahi= I'm sorry 


	17. A new face comes into the picture

Chapter Sixteen: A new face comes into the picture  
  
Kagome soon turned around and opened the window, all the way, so Sesshomaru and InuYasha could come inside while they wait for the cat scan. Kagome walked over to the door and locked it while Kenkako sat down on the bed provided for her. Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kenkako, to make sure that she was okay.  
  
InuYasha just watched Sesshomaru try to make Kenkako feel better, and then walked over to the door that Kagome was leaning on (just in case someone is coming to their room, it will provide them some time, and Kagome will hear them coming.).   
  
"Kagome, when will we be going back to our world?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"After Kenkako has had her operation, which will be two days from now." Kagome said.  
  
InuYasha just sighed and sat down in the chair next to Kagome, that was the doctors chair, and sat there quietly. Kagome then turned from InuYasha to Sesshomaru and Kenkako. Sesshomaru had one arm wrapped around Kenkako, and Kenkako was laying her head on Sesshomaru's right shoulder (on top of his boa). Kagome then slide down to the floor and sat there with her knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.  
  
"These two days are going to take longer than I thought." InuYasha sighed as he spoke.  
  
"Then if it bugs ya that much, then you can go back to the well." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome! I don't want to go back to the well!" InuYasha said.  
  
Kagome turned her head to face InuYasha as soon as she had heard him say those few words. Kagome had a confused look on her face and was about to ask InuYasha why he didn't want to go back to the well, but was interrupted.  
  
"Because… I want to be with you, Kagome. I'm happy being with you." InuYasha said softly.  
  
"…InuYasha…"  
  
InuYasha had his head down, hiding the fact that he was blushing, and tried not to make any eye contact. Kaogme stood back up and walked took a few steps closer to InuYasha. InuYasha still didn't want to make any eye contact, but didn't move a muscle. Kagome leaned down gave InuYasha a small hug, surprising InuYasha and almost making him fall off of the chair.  
  
"I enjoy being with you too, InuYasha." Kagome paused for a moment, "Just not when we're in any fights."  
  
Kagome soon released InuYasha and walked back to the door she was guarding earlier, leaving a surprised, yet happy, InuYasha. Little did they know, Kenkako and Sesshomaru saw the whole thing, and gave a faint smile but soon turned their attention back on other things.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what if this operation doesn't work? What if Jenjada's prediction is true, that I will die in one year and nothing will change that?" Kenkako asked, putting her head back down on top of Sesshomaru's boa.  
  
"If you die, then I can revive you, using the Tensaiga." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"But what if it doesn't work?"   
  
"That is highly unlikely, but if it doesn't work then I will find another way to revive you. If you are dead, then I don't want to be alive either." Sesshomaru said, pulling Kenkako closer to him.  
  
Kenkako wasn't sure about what to do, but didn't want to worry about that just yet.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku were sitting in a field watching Kilala and Shippo play together. Sango thought that Miroku wasn't going to try and pull anything unwanted, so didn't worry about him… yet. As soon as Sango was fully relaxed, she felt something touching her in a place that she didn't want to be touched.  
  
"MIROKU!!!!" Sango yelled, slapping him across the face and making him fall down to the ground.  
  
When Miroku hit the ground, he twitched a little bit while Sango kept on yelling at him for being such a hentai. Miroku wasn't really paying any attention to Sango's yelling, for he heard something in the forest, but was still lying on the ground twitching.  
  
"MIROKU! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF! WILL YOU EVER LEARN NOT TO DO THAT!? IF NOT THEN I'LL HAVE TO TEACH YOU A THING OR T… MIROKU, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" Sango yelled out.  
  
Miroku sat up and said, "Something's here." and then stood up. Sango paused for a moment and then called for Shippo and Kilala. As soon as Shippo and Kilala had made it to Sango's side, they heard something rustling in the bushes. Sango immediately went into attack position, with her boomerang in hand, while Miroku held out his staff, and Kilala transformed into a fairly large cat.  
  
After a while, they all heard a small giggle, and then saw a young girl with long black hair, with a small ponytail on the side, running out of the forest, laughing.   
  
"A girl?" Sango asked.  
  
"And she's alone?" Miroku asked.  
  
The young girl stopped laughing and turned to face the one who were talking about her and walked up to them  
  
"Hi! My name is Rin, what's yours?"   
  
Hentai= pervert  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In case you were wondering, Rin isn't going to be mentioned much in this story. She may just come in every now and then. Please REVIEW! Ja ne. 


	18. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and… Rin

Chapter Seventeen: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and… Rin  
  
As the young girl, known as Rin, walked over to everyone, Sango lowered her weapon, as well as Miroku. Shippo, on the other hand, was glad to see a little girl. Shippo then jumped down off of Miroku's shoulder, and walked a little closer to Rin.   
  
"Hi, I'm Shippo, and that's Sango, Miroku, and Kilala."   
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Rin, way aren't you at home with your parents? It's dangerous to be out here alone." Miroku said, walking over towards Rin.  
  
"Rin doesn't have a home. Rin's parents died a long time ago, and I have no where to go." Rin said, putting on a sad face.  
  
"So you've had to survive all on your own in the forest?" Sango asked, standing behind Miroku.  
  
"Hey Sango, Miroku! Do you think that Rin can stay with us?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I don't see why not. But Rin, whenever we have to go into battle, then you and Shippo will have to stay somewhere far away from our battle."  
  
"Hai!" Rin said, happily.  
  
"Yay!! Come on Rin! Let's go and play with Kilala!" Shippo said as he and Rin ran over to the now small Kilala to play.  
  
Sango then turned to face Miroku and said quietly, "Nani do you think happened to her parents?"  
  
"I don't know. Demo, she has Shippo to help comfort her now. She shouldn't have to worry about that now." Miroku said, walking back over to the spot he was in to watch Shippo and Kilala play with their new friend.  
  
Sango soon did the same thing, only sat a few inches away from Miroku, knowing that he is a hentai and would tried to get a little close to her. Miroku saw that Sango sat a few inches away from him and then slowly moved a little closer to her, while she wasn't looking.   
  
It was then, when Sango could feel something on her rear (AN: ahem……butt) and then quickly slapped Miroku across the face, making him fall down to the ground with his eyes spinning around in circles.  
  
"YOU HENTAI!!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"It was worth the pain." Miroku said softly.  
  
Sango gave a grudge and then sighed as she walked over to the young, playful group, just to get away from Miroku. Shippo, Kilala, and Rin then stopped playing and looked at Sango.  
  
"Hey, do you mind if I can play with you too?" Sango asked.  
  
"We don't mind! You can play with us!" Shippo said, a little out of breath.  
  
"Arigato!" Sango said smiling brightly.   
  
~*~  
  
That night, after Kenkako had had the cat scan done, she took the ribbon in her hair (that held up her high ponytail) and placed it on the small desk next to her bed. The doctor had just left the room, and Kagome was now walking in. Kagome then shut the door behind her and locked it.   
  
~*~  
  
"Uhhh… Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked, waving his hand in front of Sesshomaru's face, "Are you okay?…Sesshomaru?"   
  
Sesshomaru was so affected by Kenkako letting down her hair, that he could help but just stare at her.  
  
~*~  
  
After Kagome locked the door, she walked over to the window and opened it to let Sesshomaru and InuYasha into the room. When Kagome opened the window, Sesshomaru quickly snapped back to his senses and entered the room with InuYasha giving him an 'he's crazy stare'. Kenkako was sitting on the edge of her bed when Sesshomaru had walked up to her and sat down next to her. Kenkako gave a small smile and looked up to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Kagome, how long will Kenkako be staying here?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"The doctors said four months at the very most." Kagome said, "They need to watch her tumor to make sure that it will be going away. If the operation doesn't work, then they'll do another one and keep her here even longer. Demo, that's only if the tumor has not entirely gone away."  
  
Kenkako turned to face the window, after Kagome had told them that, and Sesshomaru did the same. InuYasha walked over to the chair next to the door (again) and sat down with a bored look on his face. Kagome saw his bored look, and just sighed.  
  
"You know, InuYasha, visiting hours are almost over, and when we leave, we can go back to the well, and then come back tomorrow." Kagome said.  
  
"Arigato, Kagome. Demo, nani about Kenkako? Would she be here alone?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Only if Sesshomaru wants to go back to the past as well." Kagome said, making Sesshomaru look back in their direction.  
  
"You mean, I can stay here all night to keep Kenkako company? Nani if someone walks in and see me in here with her?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Ano, you're a inu youkai, and you can sense ningen can't you? When you sense or hear a someone coming, just hide behind this curtain. The curtain is long enough and thick enough to keep you well hidden." Kagome said as she walked over to the window and saw Sesshomaru what to do.  
  
Sesshomaru gave a faint smile and turned back to face Kenkako, who was starting to get a little sleepy.   
  
"Sesshomaru, we'll be leaving now, but just remember what to do." Kagome said, unlocking the door and walking out, while InuYasha jumped out the window and into the tree.  
  
"Ja matta, Kagome." Kenkako said.  
  
As soon as Sesshomaru and Kenkako were alone, (AN: Don't start getting any bad ideas!) Kenkako was starting to get even more tired than she was before. Sesshomaru could see the tiredness in her eyes, and just pulled her close to him and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Kenkako nuzzled herself closer to Sesshomaru and was about to drift off into sleep but was fully awake when an unexpected surprise occurred.  
  
Hai= yes  
  
Nani= what  
  
Demo= but  
  
Hentai= pervert  
  
Arigato= thank you  
  
Demo= but  
  
Inu youkai= dog demon  
  
Ningen= human  
  
Ja matta= casual goodbye 


	19. Bad memories and the promise

Chapter Eighteen: Bad memories and the promise  
  
Kenkako was surprised, when Sesshomaru gently pushed her down on the bed and pull up the covers. At first, Kenkako didn't know what to think, until Sesshomaru told her what he was doing.  
  
"Kenkako, your tired and you need some sleep. And don't worry, I'll be here to keep you company." Sesshomaru said, standing at the side of the bed and leaning over Kenkako.  
  
After Sesshomaru had told her that, he leaned in a little closer to her and placed a soft kiss on the cheek again, making Kenkako blush a little (just like before). After Sesshomaru gave Kenkako the kiss, he walked over to the chair and sat down, while Kenkako started to drift off into sleep. But before Kenkako fell asleep, she said, in a very soft, very quiet voice, "Good night, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru was a little surprised at first, but was happy to know that Kenkako had said 'good night'.  
  
"Good night, Kenkako." Sesshomaru said, also in a soft and quiet voice.  
  
When Kenkako was fully asleep, Sesshomaru, himself, was heading off into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~Kenkako's Dream Scene~*~  
  
'Wha?!? How? I'm not sick anymore!? Matte! Is that… Kizoku? Matte, I thought that my brother died in a fire accident!? If he's alive, then would my family be alive?!……ARA!? NANI AM I WEARING!?!' Kenkako looked down, only to see herself wearing the same outfit she wore when her family was killed. She wore a bright blue kimono, and was wearing sandals (that look just like the ones that Kikyo wears), and had her hair in a low ponytail.  
  
"Onegai, don't tell me that this is the day that my family was killed." Kenkako said.  
  
"Do-iu koto da, Kenkako-san?"   
  
Kenkako nearly jumped when she heard someone come up from behind her, and realized that it was her brother, Kizoku.  
  
"Kizoku!?" Kenkako asked, in sudden surprise.  
  
"Dewa, nani are we waiting for? Haha-oya, and imouto or waiting for you to come inside and wait for otou-san." Kizoku said.  
  
Kenkako just stared into Kizoku's bright blue eyes, and long black hair, pulled back into a high ponytail.  
  
"Kizoku, you must not go into that house. You must get haha-oya and imouto out of there before it's too late!" Kenkako told Kizoku.   
  
But it was too late, the house was already caught fire. Kizoku then yelled out, "HAHA-OYA!!!!! IMOUTO!!!!!" and then ran straight for the ie. Kenkako was about to run straight for the house, until a hand reached out to her shoulder and stopped her. Kenkako turned her head to see who it was and saw her otou-san.  
  
"OTOU-SAN!" Kenkako called out.  
  
"Kenkako-san, stay here. I don't want to lose all of my kids."  
  
With that, Kenkako's otou-san run straight to the ie and disappeared in the flames. Kenkako tried to tell them not to go in, but failed. It wasn't long until she heard everyone screaming. "IKENAI!" Kenkako yelled out, and started running towards the ie, but was pulled back by a strong hand that grabbed her by the wrist. Kenkako looked up to see that the one who had pulled her back had long white, silver hair.  
  
"Hanase! I have to save my family!" Kenkako called out, struggling to get away from the one who was holding her tightly.  
  
"And do what? Get yourself killed?"  
  
'I know that voice.' Kenkako thought as she started to turn her head to see who was holding her. 'Tha-That can't be!…Sesshomaru?'   
  
"…Sesshomaru…?" Kenkako whispered.  
  
~*~End Kenkako's Dream Scene~*~  
  
Kenkako woke up in shock, knowing about what had happened in her dream. 'Matte, how did my parents ie catch fire? I get the feeling that it was just any accident. I think that someone might have done this to get rid of me. Ever since my family died, a lot of bad things have been happening around me. That's why I traveled alone…, that is… until I met Sesshomaru.' Kenkako then turned her head to the side to see Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully in the chair next to her.  
  
Kenkako was about to fall back to sleep, until she heard footsteps in the hallway, coming toward her door. Kenkako jumped up out of the bed and rushed over to the door and locked it. At that moment, Sesshomaru opened his eyes, and saw Kenkako locking the door.  
  
"Kenkako?" Sesshomaru asked, standing up.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you gotta hide. Someone is coming." Kenkako whispered.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to the window, once again, and hid behind the heavy curtains. Kenkako then gently unlocked the door and walked back to the bed quietly, and waited for the person to come into the room. As the knob began to turn, Kenkako laid back down and pretended to sleep. As the door slowly opened, and the nurse walked into the room, she just looked at Kenkako and then around the room to make sure that everything was okay.   
  
When the nurses closed the door, Kenkako peeked one of her eyes open, and sat up saying, "Okay, Sesshomaru, she's gone." as Kenkako relaxed a little bit. As Sesshomaru came out of the curtains, he walked over to the bed. Kenkako looked up to him as he came over to the bed, and gave a faint blush.  
  
"Kenkako, there's something that I need to tell you."  
  
"Okay. What is it?"  
  
"Starting from this day, every night that you're at the hospital, I will be here with you. I will make sure that you will be okay." Sesshomaru said softly.  
  
Kenkako was happy to hear Sesshomaru tell her that he was going to be with her, only because she was afraid to be all alone in the hospital. After Sesshomaru told her that he was going to be with her, he walked over to the chair and sat down to go back to sleep.   
  
"Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama." Kenkako whispered as she fell asleep.  
  
At hearing the word 'sama' Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, and turned back to see Kenkako fast asleep. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do, he didn't expect Kenkako to call him 'sama'. For Kenkako, and only Kenkako, she did not have to address Sesshomaru by sama.  
  
Although, while Kenkako was asleep, she continued to wonder about her family, and why or how they died. And possibly…, by who?  
  
Matte= wait  
  
Ara= huh  
  
Nani= what  
  
Onegai= please  
  
Do-iu koto da= what do you mean?  
  
Dewa= well  
  
Haha-oya= respectful word for mother  
  
Imouto= younger sister  
  
Otou-san= father  
  
Ie= house  
  
Ikenai= Oh no  
  
Hanase= let me go, release me  
  
Arigato= thank you 


	20. 1 year later

Just so you know, this is 1 year later and at the beginning of the story, Kenkako and Sesshomaru had only known each other for a few days. In that case, it's been mostly a year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Nineteen: 1 year later  
  
It has been twelve months, since Kenkako had arrived at the hospital, and Kenkako still hasn't recovered from her sickness. She still had her hair down, and she never put it in a ponytail ever since she first arrived at the hospital. Each month, she would feel even more pain than before, and she would feel a lot weaker. Kenkako had gotten the feeling that she wasn't going to be alive for much longer and she was scared. The only thing that helped her feel safe and happy was Sesshomaru, coming to the hospital every day. Even though Sesshomaru had to go back to the past every once and a while, he would always return…, until one night.  
  
It was dark, and Kenkako wasn't strong enough to stand up. Sesshomaru was usually there before sunset, but the sun had set only a few hours ago. After Kenkako was about to try and stand up, Kagome ran into the room as fast as she could saying, "KENKAKO! SESSHOMARU NEEDS YOUR HELP! Naraku has severely injured him and everyone else! Onegai, you gotta come back to the past!" Kenkako slowly nodded her head, as Kagome rushed to her side to help her up and rushed to the window, where Kilala was waiting. Some how, Kagome was able to bring Kilala to the future.  
  
As Kagome and Kenkako got on Kilala, they flew through the sky high enough for the clouds to easily cover them. Kenkako was having trouble breathing as they raced through the night sky, but tried her best to keep herself alive and well, even if she didn't have that much time left to live. 'I know…, I know that I might not see the light of another day. Demo, I have to save Sesshomaru. This is something that I can do to repay Sesshomaru for all that he's done for me.'   
  
"Kenkako, daijouka? You can barely breathe." Kagome asked.  
  
"I fine…, we need to go faster, Kagome. Naraku might have already hurt Sesshomaru even more." Kenkako said.  
  
"Hai!" Kagome said as Kilala flew even faster than she ever did before.  
  
It wasn't long, before they arrived at the well, and Kagome had helped Kenkako get into the well, with Kilala leading the way. As the well started to glow a bright blue color, Kenkako felt the sharp pain in her shoulder again, and tried her best not to scream. The pain was a lot worse than it had ever been, and Kenkako could feel her heart starting to slow down.  
  
"Kagome! Tell Kilala to go faster!" Kenkako yelled.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kilala was going even faster than before, but knew why Kenkako wanted her to go faster. Kilala knew that Kenkako wasn't going to live that much longer.   
  
As Kilala entering the clearing where Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango were (all severely injured), the pain in Kenkako's shoulder was even worse. The pain was lasting even longer, and was getting a lot worse. Sesshomaru was surprised to see Kenkako coming into the clearing, even with Naraku just a few feet away from her.  
  
"Kenkako! Get away from here! Naraku will kill you if you come here!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
Kenkako heard Sesshomaru, but didn't answer him, and didn't turn away. When Kenkako landed on the ground, and Kagome helped her off of Kilala, Kenkako had a little bit of a struggle to stand up, but luckily, Kagome helped her stay up.  
  
"*evil giggle* Well, well, well, if it isn't Kenkako coming to the rescue. You don't have chance to save all these pathetic souls." Naraku said.  
  
"Naraku, I won't let you get away after what you did to Sesshomaru!" Kenkako said weakly.   
  
Sesshomaru just stared at Kenkako as she said those few words to Naraku. 'Naze is Kagome helping Kenkako stand up?… Iie, Iie, it can't be. Kenkako can't die!' Sesshomaru tried to stand up, but couldn't help but to fall back to the ground. Sesshomaru had his sword, Toukijin, in the ground to help him stay up and had his right knee on the ground, and his left hand on his left knee. Sesshomaru was about to say something to Kenkako, until she said, "Naraku, for what you have done, I will not let you win this battle."  
  
"He, do you really think that you can beat me? Even killing your family was easy enough for me." Naraku laughed out.  
  
"Nani? It was you who killed my family?" Kenkako asked weakly.   
  
"Hai, it was. Enough though your family was once great warriors, they are now just a big pile of ashes." Naraku laughed out again.  
  
Kenkako was even more angry than before and took a few steps forward, leaving Kagome in the same spot she was in. Everyone was surprised to see Kenkako leaving Kagome, and walking slowly and weakly towards Naraku. Naraku was also surprised at Kenkako's actions, but knew that she was very weak and could easily destroy her…, or so he thought.  
  
Onegai= please  
  
Demo= but  
  
Daijouka= are you okay?  
  
Hai= yes  
  
Naze= why  
  
Nani= what 


	21. Tourniquet

I don't own the song Tourniquet. And if you haven't heard the song Tourniquet, then I suggest that you get the CD Fallen from Evanescence. Evanescence ROCKS!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Twenty: Tourniquet (song from Evanescence)  
  
Kenkako then put herself in a position that was almost impossible for her to do since she was so weak. Naraku, himself, was even a little bit afraid of Kenkako, with her impressive strength. Sesshomaru was now standing and was also surprised at Kenkako's suddenly impressive strength.   
  
"Naraku…, shi ne." Kenkako said weakly.  
  
~*~Kenkako's Special Attack/Dance~*~  
  
I tried to kill the pain: spins around, forming a bright blue light, blinding Naraku.  
  
But only brought more (so much more): puts one hand out, shooting painfully sharp gusts of wind at Naraku, making him fall to the ground.  
  
  
  
I lay dying: takes a step forward.  
  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal: spins around, and then puts both hands out in front of her (hands are to together: side by side), causing even more damage to Naraku.  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming: takes two steps back and then glares at Naraku evilly.  
  
Am I too lost to be saved: darts forward and spins one time.  
  
Am I too lost?: spins one more time.  
  
My god my tourniquet: Closes eyes and puts hands in front of her, and then across her chest, mummy style.  
  
Return to me salvation: Opens eyes and puts one hand in the air above her, and then pulls it back down as if grabbing something.  
  
My god my tourniquet: Closes eyes and puts hands in front of her, and then across her chest, mummy style.  
  
Return to me salvation: Opens eyes and puts one hand in the air above her, and then pulls it back down as if grabbing something.  
  
Do you remember me: Points at Naraku, causing even more gusts of wind heading straight for Naraku, slicing him across the chest, but not cutting him in half.  
  
Lost for so long: Put hand to the side with eyes closed gently.  
  
Will you be on the other side: Opens eyes and swings one arm to the side, making tons more of gusts of wind attacking Naraku.  
  
Or will you forget me: Stands with legs together, and hands together as if praying.  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming: takes two steps back and then glares at Naraku evilly.  
  
Am I too lost to be saved: darts forward and spins one time.  
  
Am I too lost?: spins one more time.  
  
My god my tourniquet: Closes eyes and puts hands in front of her, and then across her chest, mummy style.  
  
Return to me salvation: Opens eyes and puts one hand in the air above her, and then pulls it back down as if grabbing something.  
  
My god my tourniquet: Closes eyes and puts hands in front of her, and then across her chest, mummy style.  
  
Return to me salvation (return to me salvation): Opens eyes and puts one hand in the air above her, and then pulls it back down as if grabbing something twice each time she says 'return to me salvation'.  
  
My god my tourniquet: Closes eyes and puts hands in front of her, and then across her chest, mummy style.  
  
Return to me salvation: Opens eyes and puts one hand in the air above her, and then pulls it back down as if grabbing something.  
  
My god my tourniquet: Closes eyes and puts hands in front of her, and then across her chest, mummy style.  
  
Return to me salvation: Opens eyes and puts one hand in the air above her, and then pulls it back down as if grabbing something.  
  
My wounds cry for the grave: Puts hands together as if praying, and then points to the ground with one hand (not finger) when she says grave.  
  
My soul cries for deliverance: Puts hands together in front of her chest, mummy style when says soul and spins when say deliverance.  
  
Will I be denied Christ: Points to herself, and then puts hand in front of her as if refusing something when say denied and then brings hand up to the night sky when says Christ.  
  
Tourniquet: Shifts hand to right.  
  
My suicide: Closes eyes, and slowly brings hand down as if grabbing something, and stops when (what is now a fist) is in front of shoulder, when say suicide.  
  
~*~End Kenkako's Special Attack/Dance~*~  
  
After Kenkako had stopped dancing and singing, a bright light surrounded her and started heading towards Naraku, nearly making an explosion when it reaches him. Everyone could hear Naraku's screams as the light soon made a hole in the ground and slowly sank into the ground. While the light was sinking into the ground, an annoying little toad, known as Jaken, appeared just off the side of the bright light, and was being pulled into the light and into the earth.  
  
Kenkako was glad to see Jaken going into the light, even though she was still surrounded by the light and could only see Naraku going off into the underworld. Kenkako gave a smirk at Naraku and Jaken, and continued to watch them disappear into the earth, but was getting weaker and weaker by the second.   
  
After the light had ended, and Naraku and Jaken were dead, Kenkako's eyes slowly closed, as the light disappeared around her, and slowly fell to the ground (AN: Kinda like she is being gently set down by someone.) and was now lying on her back. Sesshomaru then rushed over to Kenkako's side and tried his best not to fall back to the ground (since he is still weak).   
  
Shi ne= die 


	22. Final words

Chapter Twenty-one= Final words  
  
Sesshomaru put one hand under Kenkako's head, and the other hand around Kenkako's waist, slowly bringing her upper half and placed on Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru was very worried about Kenkako right now that he didn't even notice that everyone else was leaving the area to give him and Kenkako some time alone. They knew that Sesshomaru would want to be with Kenkako alone for a while, and didn't want to make them feel uncomfortable being watch.   
  
As soon as Sesshomaru had brought Kenkako over his lap, he brought her closer to him, hoping that she was open her eyes soon. When Kenkako still didn't open her eyes, and the sun was slowly starting to come up, Sesshomaru began to worry even more about her. Sesshomaru could still feel Kenkako's heart-beat, he started to feel a little bit better about that fact that she was still alive.  
  
As soon as Kenkako slowly cracked her eyes open wide enough for Sesshomaru too see, she looked up to him with sad eyes. When Sesshomaru saw Kenkako look up to him, he felt a little bit more happier, but when he saw Kenkako's sad eyes, he lost his feeling of happiness.   
  
"Kenkako, daijoubu desu ka?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru… there's something that I need to tell you." Kenkako said weakly, almost in a whisper.  
  
"Nani is it?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru…, I know that today is my last day to be here." Kenkako said softly, "Demo…, what I want to tell you is that… I love you more than life itself."  
  
Sesshomaru had already known that Kenkako loved him, but it made him happy to know that she would finally tell him. Sesshomaru soon pulled Kenkako closer to him, and he leaned in a little bit closer to her. "Kenkako, I love you too." was all that Sesshomaru whispered to her.  
  
It wasn't long before Sesshomaru leaned in even closer to Kenkako, and slowly closed his eyes (as well as Kenkako), and kissed her. Kenkako was happy to have finally kissed Sesshomaru in this way (you know, like a French kiss or something like that). The longer that Sesshomaru and Kenkako held the kiss, the more Kenkako could feel her heart slow down. Thanks to Sesshomaru's excellent sense of hearing, he could also hear Kenkako's heat-beat slowing down. Sesshomaru would have ended the kiss right then and there, but he knew that Kenkako was happy this way (you know, she doesn't want to end the kiss just yet) and didn't want to end the kiss either.  
  
As the kiss continued on, Kenkako could feel her breathing slowing down and was feeling the sharp pain once again. With that, she had no choice but to end the kiss. Sesshomaru was a little surprised that Kenkako ended the kiss, even though it was going on for quite a while, and held Kenkako close to him tightly, not wanting her to be in this much pain.   
  
Kenkako was curled up, in Sesshomaru's arms, and was in pain and was trying her best not to scream. The only word that she could utter out was Sesshomaru's name. She said it in a weak voice, so weak that Sesshomaru could barely hear it. (AN: And he's got excellent hearing, so you just do the math.) The pain in Kenkako's shoulder was getting worse now, and Kenkako couldn't feel herself breathing anymore.   
  
Sesshomaru was very worried now, knowing that Kenkako wasn't going to be there with him much longer. 'Matte!… If she dies, then couldn't I use Tensaiga to revive her? It is, after all, a sword that can revive the dead, demo nani if it doesn't work? I don't want to lose Kenkako for even one second!' Sesshomaru wasn't so sure about the sword, Tensaiga, always reviving the dead, because the new girl that joined the group, Rin, was killed and was close to the point of not being revived ever again. (as in, she was dead for so long that she was at the point of no return.)   
  
It was at the moment, when Sesshomaru was about to gasp his sword, Tensaiga, when Kenkako's heart was done to its last beat  
  
Daijoubu desu ka= what's wrong?  
  
Nani= what  
  
Demo= but  
  
Matte= wait 


	23. Trying to revive Kenkako

Chapter Twenty-two: Trying to revive Kenkako  
  
Sesshomaru was very upset, knowing that he was losing Kenkako, and didn't even know that he had a slight tear fall down his cheek. Kenkako saw his tears, and brought a weak hand up to his face and wiped away his tear. Kenkako knew that it was probably the first time that Sesshomaru has ever cried, but she didn't want to see Sesshomaru crying.  
  
"Don't…cry for me…, Sesshomaru." Kenkako said weakly.  
  
Sesshomaru set one hand on top of Kenkako's hand that had wiped away his tear, and had a few more tears start to fall. Kenkako didn't have enough time to wipe those new tears away, for she slowly slipped away from Sesshomaru. As her hand (the one that she use to wipe Sesshomaru's tears away) started to fall to the ground, Sesshomaru watched in a depressed feeling as Kenkako's hand slowly left his hand and fell to the ground.   
  
Sesshomaru then brought Kenkako up to him and he held her as tightly as ever. He couldn't believe that he had just lost the one that he truly loved. Sesshomaru first held Kenkako close to him tightly, and then set her gently on the ground and stood up as he pulled out his sword, Tensaiga. Sesshomaru held his sword over Kenkako and looked at his sword and then at Kenkako, who was lying dead on the ground. Sesshomaru then swung his sword across Kenkako's chest, really hitting the spirits of the underworld. As the spirits slowly disappeared, he looked at Kenkako who was still lying on the ground dead.  
  
Sesshomaru slowly bent down and picked Kenkako up off the ground, since he gathered some of his strength back, and watched Kenkako, hoping that she would wake up any minute now.  
  
After a few seconds past, Sesshomaru almost lost all hope since Tensaiga would usually have the dead alive again within but two seconds. Sesshomaru was about to give up, until he heard something, something that gave him so hope. 


	24. Tensaiga isn’t reviving

Chapter Twenty-three: Tensaiga isn't reviving  
  
Sesshomaru looked down to Kenkako, and saw that her eyes were still closed, and he held Kenkako closer to him, hoping the she would wake up any minute now. As Sesshomaru continued to watch Kenkako to see if she would wake up, he started to wonder if she would ever wake up. 'Nani will happen if she doesn't wake up? I've got to get her to wake up soon or…, or I don't know what I'll do.' Sesshomaru turned around and started to walk to the campsite where InuYasha and everyone were, but didn't take his eyes off of Kenkako…, not once.  
  
Sesshomaru felt as if he was never going to Kenkako alive and well again, and didn't like the fact that the Tensaiga didn't work as fast as he had thought it would.  
  
When Sesshomaru arrived at the campsite, and everyone was feeling a lot better, everyone turned to look at Kenkako, all wondering if she was going to be okay. But when Sesshomaru looked down and closed his eyes, showing everyone that Kenkako was dead, they all looked down to the ground at the ground (except for InuYasha, he just looked at Kenkako), and some people even had a few tears, like Kagome, Shippo, and Rin. Even though Shippo and Rin didn't get to see Kenkako that much (Kagome brought them to her time every now and then) they still cried for her.   
  
"Sesshomaru, didn't you use your sword, Tensaiga?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Don't you know that I already tried that. I've tried it." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Then try it again, maybe it'll work this time." InuYasha said.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Kenkako and started to wonder about that sound he heard. 'Was that noise from Kenkako? Or was it something else?' At that moment, Sesshomaru gently placed Kenkako on the ground and pulled out the Tensaiga again. Everyone watched in concern to see if the sword would revive Kenkako or if it would just do nothing. When Sesshomaru was about to reuse his sword, everyone heard something coming from behind them.  
  
"YO, KAGOME!"   
  
Kagome turned around only to find Kouga rushing up from behind her and grabbing hands. InuYasha rushed in front of Kagome saying, "Hey you! You don't have to keep on grabbing Kagome's hands when you arrive!"   
  
"Gomen ne, Kagome-san. Demo, I've come to tell that I have chosen another." Kouga said.  
  
"HAVE!? YOU MEAN HAD, KOUGA!"   
  
Kagome looked behind Kouga only to see a girl in white fur and red hair rush up from behind Kouga.  
  
"A-Ayame! Gomen ne, Ayame. I didn't mean to make you angry." Kouga said.  
  
Sesshomaru was a little bit angry to see Kouga, the one who had his wolves kill Kenkako when Sesshomaru had just met Kenkako. But knowing that Kouga wasn't the same ookame youkai that he was before, he tried his best not to go charging at him. Sesshomaru then took his sword again and got ready try the Tensaiga once again. Sango and Miroku were watching to see if Kenkako was going to be alright as well as Kagome, InuYasha and Kouga and Ayame. Kouga and Ayame didn't know what they missed, but paid attention anyway.  
  
As Sesshomaru swung his sword across Kenkako's chest again, he listened closely to see if she would wake. But instead, he heard that noise again, as well as everyone else. Sesshomaru continued to watch if Kenkako was going to wake up, but nothing happened.  
  
Nani=what  
  
Gomen ne= I'm sorry  
  
Ookame= wolf  
  
Youkai= demon 


	25. Kenkako’s spirit

Chapter Twenty-four: Kenkako's spirit  
  
If I stay up here, and not let Sesshomaru know if I'm okay, then he'll get even more worried. I don't want him to worry, no matter what. Demo, if Sesshomaru can see the spirits of the underworld, then maybe he'll be able to see me. Demo, I've been wondering about Jenjada. I wonder what happen to her?  
  
A sound! I turned my head only to see a bright akari appearing in front of me. I know… I know it is Jenjada, for she always comes to me in a bright akari. I wonder what she needs to tell me this time.  
  
"Kenkako…" Jenjada said, "now that you have died, it's time for you to come to the place where you belong."  
  
"Demo, I belong with Sesshomaru!" I said.  
  
"I know, I know you do…. That's why I've come to tell you that you can be revived."  
  
I was stunned to hear that Jenjada had just found a way to help me stay with Sesshomaru. As I listened to Jenjada's words, I found out that this was going to be easier than I thought. Apparently, if they don't burry me by midnight tonight, I will be able to return to my body if I make it there on time.   
  
"Kenkako, if they burry your body before midnight, which I doubt that they will, then you won't be able to be revived." Jenjada said.  
  
"Naze do you doubt that they will burry me before tonight? And what is midnight?" I asked.  
  
"Because, Sesshomaru loves you so much that he wouldn't want to see you be buried at this moment and midnight is the middle of the night."  
  
At that moment, I turned my head to see Sesshomaru shedding tears, still, while everyone else had their head bowed including Kouga and Ayame, for Kagome and InuYasha had told them all about Kenkako.  
  
"And to think that he once tried to kill me." I said glaring at Kouga, "I seeing that Kouga has found himself a women, and isn't attacking anyone, I guess he isn't that bad at heart."   
  
As I watch them, Jenjada came over to my side and said that if Sesshomaru loved me that much, then he wouldn't let me be buried just yet. That made me happy for a while, but I didn't want to wait until tonight to be with Sesshomaru. I wanted to be with him as soon as possible, but if I want to see him, then I'll have to wait until tonight at midnight. But Jenjada decided to stay with me until tonight to help guide me.  
  
~*~  
  
It was only one minute until midnight and my body was not yet buried yet and everyone was asleep, except for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had taken a walk into the forest and into a field to be alone for a while. I was standing next to my body, when Jenjada mumbled something that made me shiver.   
  
"It's midnight, now, lay down on top of your body and the task will be complete." Jenjada said.  
  
"Hai." I said as I laid down on top of my body and started to fuse into it.  
  
The last thing I saw was Jenjada smiling before she disappeared and I was alive again.  
  
Demo= but  
  
Akari= light  
  
Hai= yes 


	26. Don’t do it!

Chapter Twenty-five: Don't do it!  
  
Kenkako sat up and smiled brightly, know that she was alive again. Kenkako stood up and spun around in a circle giggling and stood back up straight and smiled brightly. Kenkako soon turned her head in the direction where Sesshomaru had walked off to and started to run down the path he went.  
  
It wasn't long before Kenkako found herself running into a large field with lots of hills. Kenkako looked to the left and then to the right and then to the middle of the field hoping to find Sesshomaru, but the field was so big that Sesshomaru wasn't visible where she was. Kenkako started to run through the field looking for Sesshomaru and stopped when she was at the top of a hill.  
  
"Sesshomaru…" Kenkako whispered.  
  
Kenkako just watched, as she saw Sesshomaru was just standing there in the middle of the field, but was still a little far away from Kenkako, staring at the stars. Kenkako didn't know how she was going to approach this so she waited until Sesshomaru would turn around.   
  
As Kenkako watched Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru pulled out his sword Toukijin and held it in front of him. Kenkako gave a faint gasp as she watched Sesshomaru pull out his sword and remembered that he said that if she was dead, then he didn't want to live either. Sesshomaru now had his sword ready to be swung, but Kenkako couldn't let that happen. Just as Sesshomaru was about to swing his sword, he stopped at the sound of someone yelling.  
  
"SESSHOMARU! DON'T DO IT!" Kenkako yelled out and started to run towards Sesshomaru. (AN: She is still very far away and they can barely see each other. But luckily, Sesshomaru's sword give off a pick aura which means that Kenkako could see what was going on.)  
  
Sesshomaru turned around and saw a faint, but clear, view of Kenkako running towards him. Sesshomaru was surprised, confused, and happy. Sesshomaru quickly sheathed his sword, and started running towards Kenkako as well and shouted out her name.  
  
Kenkako was shedding a few tears as she ran towards Sesshomaru, and was glad to know that Sesshomaru had heard her and was running towards her as well.   
  
As Sesshomaru and Kenkako drew nearer and nearer to each other, Kenkako started to shed even more tears. Sesshomaru could smell the saltiness of her tears but ignored that fact, for he was glad to know that Kenkako was alive and well. When they were only a few feet away from each other, they slowed down their speed a little and held each other tightly when they had finally reached each other.  
  
"Kenkako, I thought that you were dead?" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"I was, but Jenjada helped revived me." Kenkako said nuzzling herself closer to Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru held Kenkako a little bit tighter, drawing her closer to him and stoked her long brown hair, calming her down from her tears. Sesshomaru then set one hand on Kenkako's chin, lifting her head up to face his and leaned closer to her. Kenkako knew what he was doing and also leaned in closer to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and Kenkako soon kissed each other and held each other tightly, know that nothing will separate them ever again.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Sequel coming soon* I hope that you all like this story! In the next story, Kenkako has died of old age and is revived in some werid (something that you all will find out later on in the next story) way. Also, she is not a reincarnate, she's just the same old Kenkako only with really bad memory. And she is revivded in Kagome's time. 


End file.
